Into the Woods
by SupernaturalChik94
Summary: What happens when your life changed in a way that was negative, but then someone in you life made it positive? That's what Rosalie deal with as she finds out interesting things, she wouldn't have guessed would happen in a million years. This is a story you don't want to miss out on. Read and find out more.
1. His Big Secret

**Chapter One: His Big Secret**

The smell hit my nose instantly. He was walking up the lawn. I heard the crunching of the leaves as he stomped his way across the yard. _Damn his big feet._ My lip curled into a huge evil smile, as he came up the front steps. He was just about to knock on the door and I heard the pulse in his throat; that juicy artery. I closed my eyes inhaling deeply. *knock, knock, knock* There's my cue. I snapped my eyes open and jerked my head towards the door.

"Rose! Can you get that! I'm busy fixing Nessie's dress! Be nice, please! I don't want you scaring him away again like last week. And don't roll your eyes at me Rose I hate that." Bella yelled from upstairs, knowing I'd hear her and roll my eyes.

"I'm always nice! He just starts it!" I yelled back as I got up from the couch and headed over to the door. The Cullens, besides Bella and I, were out hunting with Renesmee. It annoyed me that Bella didn't go and why she was here instead of at her house in the woods. I like my alone time and when hunting occurs, that's the only time I get it. I guess it was just Edward's idea to protect her; to keep her here with me. Why she even needed protection was beyond me. The Volturi were gone and out of the states, but I guess you can never have too much protection.

As my hand was about to reach the handle, the door flung open making me jump back and almost hit the wall. "Damn you dog! Don't you ever wait until someone answers the door?"

"Sorry bloodsucker. I didn't know it took a vampire 5 years to reach the door. I thought that you people were quick. Next time I'll just bring a pen and paper and write a book while I wait." He grinned at me with a small smirk.

"Jacob!" Bella came down the stairs and jumped into his arms hugging him tight. "I thought I heard you from upstairs. You're early!"

"I missed you too Bells!" Jacob laughed and I got the temptation to slap him for being happy all of the sudden. He looked over her shoulder at me and smirked winking.

I let out a soft growl and Bella heard me. "Alright Rose! You can go settle down again. I got this." She grabbed Jacob's hand and started pulling him upstairs.

"Sure thing Bella, don't forget to give him a bath." I ignored the dog. Rolling my eyes; I walked over to the couch to lie down. Now back to what I was doing before he interrupted me. I picked up a book and flipped to page 1,182. It was getting good. It was about a boy who finds out he was a wizard and has to defeat him because he's 'The Chosen One'. Bella and Jacob were upstairs talking quietly to where I couldn't hear. To the human ear, it would sound like whispering. Which was good, why should I care about what they were saying?

About an hour later, I stopped reading when I heard Bella squeal loudly. "Jake! You didn't!" She laughed and squealed again bouncing up and down making the upstairs sound like thunder. "I'm so happy for you!" I stood up and started to walk up the stairs. Now my curiosity was kicking in. There was no way I was going to be left out of the loop.

"What's going on?" I asked as I stepped into Bella's room. I saw Bella hugging Jake tightly and glance over at me jumping apart.

"It's nothing Rosalie, go downstairs please!" Jacob walked down the stairs followed closely behind by Bella. That was the first time he ever called me by my first name. He normally calls me uncalled for names; but Bella probably talked to him about being nicer to me, which means I'd have the same talk about him later.

"Bella I have to go now." Jacob said as he got down the flight of stairs.

"You should wait and keep talking to me. Then talk to her about it later tonight Jake." Bella smiled and stood up hugging him. _Oh Nessie. Well he should come back later and talk to her._

"No Bells," he gave a small smile. "I can't. I don't have anything planned and she doesn't approve yet. I'll come back later to talk to her." He hugged her back. _That's what I thought._

"Oh Jake, I'm sure she'll understand and approve of you. You just have to tell her!" Bella winked at him and stepped back.

"You're taking this really well Bella. Thank you." Jacob looked at me and then back at Bella. _What is going on! Why is he so nervous?_

"I'm just happy that you aren't going to lust after my daughter. And I'm sure Nessie will be happy too. As long as you don't stop coming over that is. She'll still need her best friend you know." Bella punched his shoulder teasingly.

"I'm just scared about the big man. And I'd never stop coming over. She still is a part of my life you know." _What does he mean? Obviously the big man is Edward, but why would he stop coming over?_

"Don't worry Jake, I'll talk to him. He'll approve after I get him thinking about something else." I could've sworn Bella just smirked. I held in a laugh as Jacob winced.

"I don't need to know that Bella! What you do is your business." Jacob stepped towards me and hugged me.

I wasn't expecting it. "Get off me dog!" I pushed him away and tried to wipe off the smell that was all over my clothes. I heard a low growl coming from him and looked up. Jacob was trying not to look at me. I smirked. _What was his problem? Has he never seen a girl touch herself before? Too bad we weren't at the beach; I might've had some fun. _I closed my eyes thinking about it and turned away.

"Rose! I told him to be nicer to you by calling you by your name and hugging you. Nessie doesn't need to learn to hate wolves and push them away. You're starting to create that bad image of the wolves."

"Oh Bella. She's going to marry a wolf! So there's no need to stop doing what I'm doing. She'll always love wolves; but if you really want me to stop I'll 'try' to stop. No promises or guarantees." I smirked. _If she wants me to be nice to him fine I really will try it._ I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of blood ripping it open with my teeth draining the bag. Bella and Jacob were busy whispering again. _Maybe I'll try my being nice now._ I smiled to myself and I walked back over to him. After tapping his shoulder and having him turn around, I hugged lightly him and kissed his cheek.

Jacob gagged and stepped away wiping the kiss off his cheek. "See Bella, I try to be nice and he doesn't want me to be. And I'm sure he won't hug me again for a while." I shrugged and turned to go and get my book off the table.

Jacob grabbed my arm, turned me around to face him and glared at me. "Oh yeah, you think so?" He hugged me as tight as he could, which wasn't tight at all for me, and I failed to push him away. "Dog... Jacob if you don't get off me right this second I _will_ bite you. That is a promise!" As soon as I said that I heard Jacob whine softly and drop me. _Yeah that's what I thought._ He quickly ran out the door. Bella turned to me and glared.

"What?" I shrugged. I walk in the living room and grabbed my book off the table. "I didn't say anything wrong; and I didn't hurt him."

"Rose! You threatened to bite him! You know he can't be bitten! Now go apologize to him."

"Bella, why do I have to do it? He's the one that wouldn't let me go!" I whined. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to that mutt anymore.

"Because I said you have to, he really wants to try to be friends with you. Now I have to go hunt and I'll be back later. You better go and talk to him by the time I get back." I saw her grab a coat, run out the back door and vanish in the woods.

I rolled my eyes and just walked out the front door, when I saw Edward run towards the house screaming, "I'm going to kill him! He had no right to do that. That stupid ass, mother fucker can't do that to this family!"

So he found out the big secret... Great! Everyone knows now but me.

"Eddy what's wrong?" I asked hoping that he'd tell me.

"Oh shit! Rose you're home. Wait here!" He ran back outside and I didn't wait there, I followed him. I ran as close behind him as I could without having my thoughts read out being heard.

"Carlisle! Jasper! Rosalie is home! She's not at the mall. She's home so keep your mouths shut!" Edward said loud enough for anyone within a mile to here. We were about 10 miles from home.

"Fuck! Where do we put him? He shouldn't live." Jasper said as he growled.

"I think we should let Rosie deal with him." Carlisle said in a serious tone. "If she chooses to kill him, it's her choice. If not, we respect her decision and send him on his way with a good ass-kicking."

_I know I've been mean to the dog, but I wasn't serious when I said I wanted to kill him... It was a joke…_

"Carlisle, can't we just get rid of him now and tell Rose later..."

"No! Now stop. He's very strong and we all can't be the cause of what happens. He's family and he should at least be voted into death if it's chosen by her. He will however be kicked out of the family for ruining the pact." I heard Carlisle sigh and shake his head. "I do not want him in the house however. He will have to stay with the whores he chose to sleep with." _The whores he slept with? I'm going to kill Jacob! He seemed fine with Bella, but now he's crossed the line. She expects me to be friends with that?_

"I think that's fair enough. He hurt our family. We shall vote tomorrow. Send him on his way." Not until I deal with him! _Where is that mutt anyway?_

I ran out into the clearing and gasped at what I saw. There on the ground was Emmett, tied up with his hands behind his back and his mouth taped shut. As soon as I made my appearance I saw him glance my way and if he could speak, I'm sure he would've screamed at me to run. I know by now my eyes were flooded and my head had thoughts going in and out quickly.

"Rose!" I barely heard someone say my name before I fell to the ground. It happened, or maybe it was just my imagination. All I know is that in that moment, my world stopped. Nothing was moving or breathing. I heard nothing. _They can't be talking about Emmett. No! Where's that mutt? He did it. Not Emmett! My sweet, loving Emmett bear._ I turned around and tried to find Jacob, but he wasn't there. The man that was sleeping with all the whores was Emmett. My Emmett… No… Not anymore. He doesn't love me anymore.

I turned around and ran as fast as my feet could take me. "Rose!" I heard footsteps behind me and someone screaming my name, but I didn't turn around. It was too late. He chose his fate. Now I'm going to chose mine.


	2. I Understand

**Chapter Two: I Understand**

"Rose! Please stop!" The voice sounds familiar, but I only heard it faintly because of the wind rushing in my ears. If I was still alive, I would kill myself. As a vampire, I can kill myself, but not as quickly as I'd like to. I'd like to die quick and right away. I had no one anymore.

I felt a sharp shove and the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground with Alice on top of me. I tried to push her off, but then I felt pressure on my shoulders. I was being held down. When I looked up, I saw Esme holding me and saying my name trying to calm me down. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I finally settled down and stared at the two people trying to help me. _What a weird position..._

"What's with all the... WHAT'S GOING…?" I looked to my left and saw Bella running up to us.

Alice shushed her and let me up sighing. She wouldn't let go of me. "Rose. Don't run again please."

"Why not? You knew what happened and didn't tell me! He fucking cheated on me; and with whom? No one knows because she's a whore." I felt an urge to punch something; or someone...

"Sweetie, we are going to get back at him. You can choose if he stays or leaves. Dies or lives. It's up to you. We'll listen to you."

Bella raised her hand. "What's going on?" Alice shushed her again.

"Sure let him stay. Why not?" I was too pissed to care.

"Are you sure Rose? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Esme said trying to soothe me and showed her compassion.

"Sure. But I'm leaving. I'm out of the family." I turned to walk away when I felt a want to stay and a need to be with the family. I felt a little happier and I felt better. "Damn you Jasper." I turned around and was face to face with my brother.

As Jasper hugged me he responded, "Don't leave Rose. Please. We'll send that jack ass away and we'll make sure you never have to see him again. I swear. Just don't leave the family. We'll miss you."

I sighed. "Where are the others?" I needed to make sure that I never saw Emmett again and I needed everyone's approval.

"Don't worry Rose. He's gone. Carlisle and I made sure he's never going to come back. You have our approval." Edward hugged me tight giving a slight smirk. Although I thought it was cool he could read everyone's mind, it was quite annoying at times.

"Can someone please tell me what's going…?" Bella tried to speak, but was interrupted yet again.

"Edward will you take Bella home and explain everything there? I'm going to go take Rose shopping." _Ugh._ I thought. _Please no. I hate shopping._

I thought I heard Edward smirk and then he said. "Oh now Rose is going to the mall." He shook his head. "Ok Alice." He and Bella were off.

Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and looked at Jasper. "I think we should go back hunting. What do you say Jasper?"

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to go make sure Rosie doesn't run away and I'm going to stay and keep her calm." Jasper looked quickly at me and nodded. I sighed because there was no way of getting out of shopping or sneaking away.

"OK, Jasper. See you three soon. Have fun." Esme hugged and kissed us all, and then she took Carlisle and disappeared into the woods.

"Alright Rose. Let's go buy dresses and shoes and..." Alice began to rant on and on.

_Why did he do that to me? How could he do that to me? I thought that what we had was special. I saved his damn life and this is how he repays me! _

"Rose? Hello earth to Rose?" Alice was trying to get me attention. I really wasn't paying attention and I felt bad. So I turned my attention to her.

"Sorry yeah I'm listening. Can we please not go? We can hunt or do anything else. I really am not in the mood to be around teenagers and their stupid hormones right now." I sighed. _Why is it every time I fall in love I either get raped or cheated on? I just want a normal love life. But being as I'm a vampire that will never happen._

"Sure Rosie. We can hunt." I felt a pair of arms go around me and at first I wanted them to be Emmett's, but then I pulled away and began to walk away, trying to clear my head for good.

"Rose? Wait for us." I didn't want to ignore Alice, she was only trying to make me feel better, but being as I don't want to be around the love birds, I tried to get away from them. Jasper must've known what I was thinking, because he told Alice that he had to go see how Edward and Bella were and fill her on anything Edward may have left out.

"Ok love." Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper and kissed him hard on the mouth, not wanting to let go of him. I turned away and felt an empty pit at the bottom of my stomach. I wanted to die... again. _I never want to fall in love again. I'm done with silly boys._

I ran into the forest as Alice and Jasper were busy. I wanted to get as far away as possible without being noticed too much. While I was running and thinking, at the same time, I accidently crossed the line of the wolf territory. I heard a wolf growl to my right. I looked behind and saw another wolf rearing up behind me. I was circled and trapped by the two of them. There would be no running now. I didn't care! I'd kill them both. I growled back and was about to lunge at one of them, when I felt warm arms encircle my body. My insides jumped at the feeling and for a second I felt whole, like I belonged. But that changed quickly as I flipped the mutt on his back.

"Guys back off. She's with me." I heard Jacob cough and continue to hold me even though I just flipped him. I wanted to push him off when I found out it was him, but at the same time I didn't want him to let go.

"Jacob what is that bloodsucker doing with you. She doesn't even have Nessie." I heard another wolf announce as he made his entrance.

Jacob growled. "She's not a bloodsucker and she's helping me on a school project that is due soon. It's that one Marilyn Manson one. She knew her personally so she's going to help me with my report. And Quil you know why she doesn't have Ness." Jacob stood up and helped me up. I pushed him away. _What the fuck is he talking about? What project and I'm with him now? Could this day get any worse?_

"I know and I still don't get it." He shrugged and told the others to follow him home. _Who is Emily, his mom or sister?_

In an instant I felt the heat go away and I felt cold and normal. All the thoughts came back. "Rose? What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"Why should I talk to you dog? It's not like you have any girl problems. Your life is perfect." I rolled my eyes and tried to march away back towards the vampire land, but was stopped when Jacob held onto my shoulder.

"I beg to differ Blondie, what's wrong? You can tell me anything about your boy troubles. I won't laugh, I swear. I will listen!"

"Who said it was boy trouble?" I asked pissed off because he was trying to get into my personal life. _I don't need help from you. You can't help… You just can't._

"Well what else would be wrong? Did you choose the wrong dress to wear today?" He asked gazing over my body up and down slowly. _Was that another growl? Did Jacob Black just lick his lips?_

"I'm not going to tell you. If I did, you might think we were friends and that can't happen. It just can't. I hate you and you hate me. That's the way it's supposed to be"

"What are you trying to write a song now Rose? Listen, I won't think of us as friends. Just that we're two people talking about each other's problems. I swear that's all." I glared at him, and then just stopped. He just wants to help. I don't know why, but I feel like I owe it to him to tell him. I did pick on him a lot…

I sighed. "Emmett... Cheated on me," I turned away from him. Saying it aloud made it hurt a little more because it meant that it was official. It meant that it could never be replaced, he was gone and I'm left alone.

"Are you fucking serious? What a dumb ass!" Jacob shook his head and growled. "Don't worry Rosalie. I'll kill him!" Jacob turned around to run into the woods, when I grabbed his warm and tight arm.

After closing my eyes, I began to talk. "Jake please don't do that! He already left and there's no point in chasing after his stupid ass." _Why would I stop him? Emmett deserves to die. Maybe it's because I don't want to be along right now. I should go home._

"You called me Jake." He smirked. _Shit he knows I'm trying the whole nice thing. I should only do that around Bella._ "Does that mean we're on a one on one basis now? We're friends? BFFs? Are we going to exchange numbers now?" I heard Jacob chuckle.

"No! I mean… No. I have too much to deal with Jake... I'm going to leave now, dog." I frowned and ran off the territory. I was followed closely by Jacob. I felt him grab me around the waist to stop me. _Damn those big, warm hands that make me melt._

"Rose; if it's ok that I call you that. I'm sorry Emmett did that to you. He's a really jack ass that will rot in hell. But if you'd let me, I'd like to take you to the cliffs. Just to pass the time by and get away from everything." Jacob looked at me with concern and question. "I promise there will be no more talk of him."

"I don't know Jake... You should get home, and I should get home..." I didn't know what to do. He has never been nice to me before. He brought out the bitchy side in me and now he's being sweet? What the hell is his deal? I'll find out.

"Please Rose? I won't fight with you once. We can try being 'friends' for everyone." I smirked at that side comment and noticed his wince at the word friends. Well then, maybe I can figure out what he was so excited for earlier, too. I really was curious and I still am. I would love to know what his deal is.

"Fine, Jake. This one time and we never speak of it to anyone. We can try being 'friend' for a night and try it out. But if one word of Emmett comes up, or we start to argue or fight, I'm going home." I sighed, waiting for him to lead the way.

"Great! Ok never telling a soul, and I do promise. That's a deal." I watched as he disappeared into the woods and came back in wolf form. I noticed the auburn color of his fur and thought that it suited him. It was a calm color and it does go quite well with his tan. I bit my lip and turned away waiting for him to lead the way, he jumped in front and off we went. _Oh, this should be fun._


	3. Oh Shit!

**Chapter Three: Oh Shit!**

I followed him as close as I can without feeling the heat radiating off his back. _I can't believe I'm doing this. He's supposed to be the enemy, not my friend. No I have a new enemy now..._ I stopped for a minute to look around and kept running. I saw Jacob in wolf form as I neared the cliffs. _What is he doing as a wolf still?_ I let out a small laugh, thinking of where his clothes could be.

"Forgetting something wolf?" I smirked shaking my head. _How do you forget a change of clothes? It's not that hard at all._

Jacob whined and growled lightly, laying down on the ground with his head down, like a sad dog.

I walked up to him smiling and patted his head. "There, there. It's alright." I said. I had to do something to help, but what? I looked at my dress. No I absolutely will not. I looked around to find nothing lying around. Anything at all would work. I sighed and shook my head. It's either see him naked or be half naked. If I'm half naked, no one is totally naked. I bit my lip knowing I had answered the solution silently. I still wanted to disagree, but he was helpless. I sighed and stood up. He tilted his head at me curious as to what I'm going to do.

I reached behind me and started to unzip my dress. He growled and stood up head butting my side to get me to put my clothes back on. He even put his paws on my shoulder. But I shook my head.

"Jake, it's either this or we don't get to hang out by the cliffs at all and talk and I will just leave." As soon as I said that he lowered his paw and turned around to avoid looking at me.

I unzipped the dress and screamed inside. _Why the hell am I doing this? I should hate him. Why am I helping him? Why am I even here?_ I sighed and pulled down the dress, leaving me in a bra and panties. I forgot that I wore my sexy black lace ones and was just about to pull up my dress and forget it, when Jacob turned back around and got all wide eyes. I stared at him embarrassed. If I could blush, I would be so red that I would look like a bright tomato. I bit my lip again and smirked.

"Ok wolf. Take the dress and hurry back." I put the dress on the ground and sat on the ground trying to cover up as much as possible. He better hurry before I leave and never come back or show my face around him ever again. Before leaving Jacob walked up to me and licked my cheek nuzzling his face into my neck. I almost forgot I was half naked, when I looked down and saw that dress on the ground. "Jake! Go!"

Jacob grabbed the dress with his teeth and ran into the woods. He came back, wearing the dress around his waist and walked up to me slowly. I didn't know what to say or do. He sat beside me and I tried to scoot away. I looked down.

He spoke first. "Thank you." He started to chuckle. "I probably look funny. But I do thank you." I glanced over at him and laughed nodding.

"You do look pretty funny." I pushed him smiling a little. "I know I do too." I looked down at myself and sighed wanting a change of clothes.

"No... You don't." He looked at me all serious-like and smirked. "You look..."

I quickly covered his mouth not wanting this to be a special bonding moment, like in a fairytale. There was no such thing as a fairytale. No real no, no anything. Just two people sitting here completely embarrassed together. "Don't say anything wolf!"

"Aw, no more 'Jake'?" He chuckled and pushed my shoulder gently.

"Jake. I'm sorry about earlier. Bella told me to say that to you." I wrapped my arms around my legs, covering as much as possible and stared off at the ocean.

"Say what? That you're sorry?" Jacob looked up at me confused.

"Yeah, and for everything else; for me being mean especially. I just found it fun; like a game between us almost. It was… fun."

"I know what you're talking about. I'm sorry too." He reached out like he was going to hug me, but I quickly leaned away._ Not good to be touching like this, with Nessie on his mind probably._

"Sorry Jake. But if the wolves, the Cullens or even Nessie saw us, that wouldn't be very good. They would probably think something… There's already so much drama."

"Actually, about Ness… I didn't imp..."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" I heard a familiar voice scream that made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. "WHY ARE YOU WITH A WOLF?"

"Emmett!" I jumped up glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked getting pissed off. Jacob could sense me getting mad and jumped up right beside me.

"Leave her alone Emmett." He growled about to push Emmett, but I growled at Jacob making him stay away.

"Excuse me?" Emmett growled pushing Jacob and I jumped in the way pushing him back.

"Back the fuck up Emmett! Why are you even here? The family banished you, you're supposed to be gone..." I growled holding him against the tree.

"Baby don't you tell me what to do! They told me to stay out of the house not the woods. You're in wolf territory anyways." He flipped us, to where I was against the tree.

Jacob came up behind him and grabbed him around the neck and Emmett punched him with such a strong force, making Jacob fall back and hit his head on a tree and made it fall down next to him.

"Emmett! What the fuck!" I screamed, which made him cover my mouth and hold me tighter.

"If you scream even one time I swear I'll kill you, the Cullens and the whole wolf pack. Don't think I won't. You shouldn't be here and now that you are baby. You will be mine for one last time. No one can take this away from me." He grabbed my bra and ripped it open, making me scream in his hand.

"I said shut up Rose! Make another noise I dare you." He kissed me hard on the mouth. I bit his two lips together, while his tongue was in my mouth.

"No one fucking touches me." I kneed him in the groin and pushed him hard, making him move back a little bit.

"Fuck you bitch!" Emmett tried to grab my hair.

"I'm going to deny that offer, no matter how badly you want to." I moved out of the way and kicked him hard in the chest. He took the blow and fell on the ground. I quickly ran over to Jacob, making sure he was OK. But when I got to him and bent down, Emmett reached for me and threw me in the air.

"You're wrong baby. I will fuck you."

I growled and landed on my feet. Just as he was running towards me, I kneed his groin again and punched his face making him fall to the ground.

"What the fuck Rose. You know I love you." He said trying to be sympathetic.

"Love me? LOVE ME? Are you kidding me Emmett! Did you not see what you just tried to do? What you did do?" I growled kicking him again wanting to cry. "YOU cheat on me. YOU left this family. YOU hurt me. YOU tried to rape me! When YOU know how I feel about that! I want to hate YOU Emmett! I really do. And I think the best thing for you to do right now is leave. I want you to leave and never come back. I never want to see you again.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Don't you tell me what to do! If I want to see you, I'll see you. I love you! When people are in love they go crazy and that's what happened to me."

I laughed hard for about 2 minutes straight. "Love? Me? How can you even make a sentence with those two words again? You hurt me and I want nothing to do with you. I don't want to think about you anymore and I don't want anyone to bring you up anymore." I said stepping away as Emmett tried to reach for me. "I... I hate you." I turned away and walked towards Jacob.

"Rosalie! Wait! I'm sorry! Can you just forgive me please? Be with me. I won't cheat again, it was a mistake." Emmett said standing to his feet.

"No I'm sorry; for saving you and for loving you. That was the mistake in this situation. I didn't mean to make that mistake." I turned back around and continued towards Jacob.

Emmett growled and ran back in the woods screaming, "Don't worry! I'll be back! You won't miss a thing baby. You will be with me, you'll see. Even if I have to rape you! I know you love that baby!" Emmett's voice was getting lost in the wind as he ran away.

I shook a little bit and knelt next to Jacob. "Are you ok Jake?" I sighed seeing blood on my dress. I try to get it out with a leaf, but it was a stain and that will give Alice another thing to shop for.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said sitting up, cringing in pain. "I'm sorry I didn't help you. I will find and kill him Rose. I swear to you I will!"

I frowned shaking my head. "Don't! The Cullens will protect me. I don't need anyone to help me anyway. I can take care of myself. Jacob, the reason you couldn't defeat him is because he was angry. When he gets angry it's hard for anyone to control him, even Carlisle had a hard time holding him. I defeated him because I was angry too and he knows that so he backs down." I noticed Jacob wasn't looking at me and I frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Jacob blushed and reached out touch my breasts. He touched them and just the tips of his finger made my nipples perk up. I let out a soft growl that wasn't meant for him to here and then slapped his hand away and growled louder. "What the hell are you trying to pull dog?" I asked defensively.

Jacob smirked. "Sorry Blondie. But you're breasts are showing and I was trying to help you cover them. But if you'd prefer to let them hang out then that's fine with me too. I love the view their giving me." He said staring at my breasts like their two eyes.

I quickly turned around and fixed myself and growled pushing him on the ground. "Jake that's not the right thing to say, when you've imprinted on my niece." I stood up and brushed myself off. I was filthy; yes vampires do need showers too.

"Rose... About that..." Jacob was starting to say.

"Jake! I have to get home! Carlisle and Esme must be worried sick." I said quickly thinking of everyone at home. I've been gone for about an hour already.

"Rose wait! Come meet the other wolves! I have to go home and change into clothes, so you can have your dress anyway. Plus the Cullens would think you're just out trying to clear your head from what happened anyway." _What? Why do I have to meet his friends? We only just started talking. I guess I can do it for Nessie's sake. So I can get acquainted with the wolves and the family will have less hatred maybe._

"Ok Jake. Only this one time," I sighed and nodded. _Maybe it won't be as bad as I think._

"Good." I could tell he was nervous. But hell, so was I.


	4. Unexpected Call

**Chapter Four: Unexpected Call**

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump; were the only noises I could hear in my ears besides the wind rushing by me. I made sure that I kept my distance between Jacob and me, so that once we did reach the wolf territory; I wouldn't have too much trouble with the wolves. But also because if the dress happened to fall off Jacob's waist as he ran I didn't want to catch a full moon tonight. We came to a stop and Jacob fixed the dress.

"I still don't get why I couldn't put on my dress and you turn into wolf form." I said shaking my head crossing my arms, so he wouldn't see too much boobage.

"Because one, how would I know you would've come with me to meet the wolves if I gave you the dress back and two because the last thing I need to do is be in wolf form and listen to the other wolves read my mind right now." Jacob smirked gazing over me up and down slowly licking his lips. He shook his head and looked away. "You know, when you try to cover yourself does NOT help at all. I still see a lot more than you think." He chuckled to himself and lets out a soft growl.

I ignored that comment and replied, "Look Jake. I may come off as a bitch sometimes..."

"All the time! But I do enjoy it all of that time too."

"Whatever. But once I plan something, I make sure to stick with it. I said I'd go with you to meet the wolves, so I'd do it. Even If I had my dress back; I'd go!" Just for Nessie though. _Not for me…_

"You sure, Rose?" Jacob said glancing at me and then something in the woods.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Ok. Wait here." He said as he disappeared into the woods.

He was gone for 5 minutes, when I heard a ripping noise. "Dammit!" I heard Jacob say.

I tried not to laugh. "Is everything ok Jake? Need any help?" I'd help with anything! Except helping him go to the bathroom. I bit my lip holding back a smile. That I would NOT help with.

"NO! Everything's fine!" I heard him scream.

"Ok?" I said questioningly.

He came out of the woods 2 minutes later and covered his face. He was dressed in his normal clothes. He was holding the dress like it was a precious newborn baby.

"Rose, I am so sorry." He held out the dress to me and I put it on. It came just right, but with a small difference, from the left upper thigh down to the end of the dress was a large rip.

"Jake… What did you do?" I growled crossing my arms threateningly.

"I... Well it... Rose it looks a hundred times better on you. I love the tear down the thigh and the…" He lifted his hands up to my breasts and stuttered, as he spoke. "Those… look better too in the dress... It all just works together to make the dress better…"

I raised my eyebrow and looked down at ripped the dress, and noticed that it did look sexier. "You really think so?" I smirked uncrossing my arms.

"Yeah! It looks super sexy. If I was married to you I'd take you to that tree and..." He said pointing to the tree behind me.

"Ok! We're done!" I said holding out both of my hands. "You have someone you're going to marry someday, so stop. And for your information, you've been bad about that all day. Now you talking like that, your secrets are safe with me, but you should stop. Nessie will be upset at you… Bella and Edward would be pissed. I don't see any good from all the flirting Jake. But thank you for trying to make me feel better. It did help."

"Rose... Look there's something I really have to tell you. I imp..." Jacob said looking at me, getting serious.

"Jake!" A man called out from our right.

"Hey man!" A second man screamed grinning like crazy. I turned to stare at them embarrassed about being alone with Jacob, but also about the ripped dress.

"What's up dog? Ha! See what I did there?" A third man came out chuckling.

"Dammit! Why is it whenever I have something to say, I'm interrupted!" Jacob screamed pissed off.

All three of the wolves looked past Jacob at me and I backed away about to run towards home, when Jacob grabbed my arm making it warm again.

"Guys this is Rosalie. Rosalie this is Sam, Quil and Collin." He said listing off the wolves as he pointed to them. They each said hi and they started to speak.

"Jake, why are you hanging out with a leech?" The boy named Collin asked, looking me up and down, staring at the rip in my dress, and his eyes got wide as he blushed.

I saw Jake sigh and shook his head. Sam grabbed Collin by the arm and dragged him away from the crowd. Jacob screamed thank you then turned to Quil.

"Jake you should come to Emily's. Embry, Seth and Leah are there now eating cookies. You better get there now if you want any. And... You can bring Rose... If she wants to come that is, it's up to her." Quil said trying not to look at me or my torn dress. I knew he had the question in his thoughts. What the fuck happened? But he was respectful and didn't ask it in front of me.

"Hello! I'm right here and it's ok. I don't think I should. I really have to get back now. Before I get into trouble, but thanks anyway." I said quickly walking away into the woods.

"Quil I'll meet you at home later. Save me some." He said while catching up to me. I felt the heat off his skin radiating, that's how close he was.

"Jake what are you doing? I can handle myself. I know how to walk home. I've done it a million times." I said getting frustrated.

"I know. But I have something important to tell you that's very important before you go home." He grabbed my arm stopping and twisting me around.

"Jake I really have to go..." I tried to pull out of his grip, but he's stronger than I thought.

Jacob sighed letting me go. "Fine, leave," He ran deep into the woods out of sight.

I shook my head and sighed running to the house. Little did I know I was walking into a World War 3.

"Oh Hell No! That mother fucker!" I heard Edward scream as I opened the door and ran upstairs to my room putting on music.

Edward came in slamming open the door. "Where the hell have you been? With that jack ass?" Edward said growling.

I smirked and smoothly said, "Eddy, I was with a wolf not a donkey. And for your information, I had somewhat of a good time."

"ROSALIE! Stay the fuck away from him! He is no good for you! I have a better idea, don't date anyone at all!"

"Eddy! Don't tell me what to do! If I want to date someone I will and if I want to hang out with a wolf I'll hang out with a fucking wolf! I'm not dating anyone! He's Ness' and Emmett's stupid! Now before you say anymore, you might want to get the hell out and go look for Emmett! Because he showed up tonight, hurt Jake badly and almost raped me!" I screamed. I knew if I was human, I would've been in a lot of tears, but right now, I'm pissed and I don't need to be bitched at right now.

"He did what?" Edward quickly ran out and I sighed closing my eyes. _Where's someone to talk to when you need them? Why am I even thinking of him…? I sent him home; there should be no reason to want him right now. He's just… a really god friend._

Just then the phone rang and I didn't know whether to answer or not. _Maybe it's the wolf._ So I just walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Rosalie? Is it?" I heard a shaky voice on the other line and was confused as to who would be calling me this late at night.

"I'll take it as a yes, it is you Rosalie. Now tell me why you keep coming back to my Gemmy Bear!" The voice said stronger now, feeling more confident.

"You're who bear?"

"My Emmy gemmy!"

I almost started to laugh at the woman for that stupid nickname she gave Emmett. "Um, he came at me sweetheart. I don't know what he told you, but he came at me."

"You stay away from him! You hear me! He's mine! He loves me, not you. He's going to marry me! He wanted to get away from you. So he slept with me and damn is the sex good."

"He tried to rape me tonight bitch. And I know how the sex is. It's not all that great anyway you can have him." Just as soon as I hung up on her, Edward came running in.

"Don't answer the phone again!" He said grabbing my arm pulling me down the stairs. I groaned at him.

"Edward… I can take care of myself! I told her what was what!"

All the Cullens were lined up as the phone rang again. This time no one answered it. They just let it ring and made her leave a message. The message sent chills down my spine.

"Now you listen here bitch. You mess with my gemmy bear and I mess with you. I may not come tonight. I may not come tomorrow. But one of these days I'm going to come and get you. There's a new bitch in town and I'm bringing my whole coven with me. Get yours ready because we're coming soon... beep…"

I shuddered stayed frozen as Carlisle said, "Bella call Jake and tell him what's happening. Maybe he can help somehow." Then he led me to the couch and gave me a cup of blood to calm down my nerves.

"Rose, what exactly happened tonight? You can't leave any detailed out. We have to figure this out and learn we she wants you so bad!" Carlisle sighed and nodded to me to start.

I told Carlisle everything that was OK to tell him. I didn't tell him about me being half naked in front of Jacob. I didn't tell him that Jacob's hands were on my breasts and how good they felt. I didn't tell him that I went to the wolf territory and that Jacob loved to flirt with me tonight. As strange as it sounds, even to me, I liked the flirting. It made me feel special and loved again. I was happy with Jacob and I think he was happy with me. But he's Nessie's so I should back off a bit.

Edward growled at all the thought going through my head. I know he saw everything I played out. Edward grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room.

"Spill everything Rose!" He looked pissed off, but I didn't care, I wasn't going to say anything. Those were private and if he wanted to butt in on my thoughts, then he can, but I'm not saying anymore at all. My lips are sealed.

"I'm saying nothing to you Eddy. They are my thoughts; you just jump in on them. I don't think it's right to do what you do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop thinking."

"Eddy?" Bella came out of nowhere and pulled him away to the family. I still heard my radio playing.

So many thoughts went through my mind at the time. Why would someone hurt me for something I didn't do? Why would Emmett lie? Why would he cheat? Why Am I starting to have feelings for a wolf? And most importantly why the hell didn't Edward turn off my damn radio?


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter Five: Confrontation**

I walked upstairs to get away from all the craziness. I turned down the music as I got to my room and sighed. _Out of all the girls who get heartbroken, why is it me who has to deal with a crazy bitch?_ I looked up and frowned when a familiar smell filled my nose. I looked out the window and saw him coming closer to the house. He was shirtless and oh so sexy. I shook my head. _No! What the hell? He's Nessie's man._ I walked down stairs with my arms crossed and walked outside to here Edward screaming at him.

"JACOB YO..." Edward began to scream.

"Eddy stop!" Bella said covering his mouth with her hand. She then gave Jacob a one handed hug and pulled him in the direction of the house. All three of them stopped and stared at me.

"Jacob go straight into the house now!" Edward said turning to glare at him.

Jacob walked up to me and hugged me tight "I'll get him, I swear it Rose!" He feels so warm and so... _No! Stop!_

"Thank you." I pushed him away, but not too hard. I then walked in the house and was followed closely behind by him. _Oh how I want to be in his arms. What the hell is wrong with me…_

I sat on the couch and everyone crowded around me staring at me. "What?" I asked frowning. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"N... Nothing Rose!" Jacob stood up. _Liar! There is something going on._

"Ok everyone. We may need to have the wolves help us fight again. Now that is if they want to, or if Jacob can convince them. Now we know that there's a new coven in town and has been created at least 15 decades ago. We need to be as upfront and have as much fighting power as possible, so we can gain control and overthrow them like we did with the Volturi years ago." Carlisle spoke in a monotone voice.

"That's true. We shouldn't wait until they get here either. I don't want them damaging the house. I just put up new decorations. So we should plan a family trip and hopefully lead them off the track to our house." Alice said as a matter-of-factly.

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "That's my little pixie, always thinking of the house and the pretty things." He kissed her nose and hugged her, keeping an arm around her.

"Well of course." Alice smiled. "Everything needs to be pretty."

"I don't need protectors. If I want to fight her, then let me do it alone..." I began to say before being interrupted.

"Hell no! Don't be stupid! Bella told me that there's going to be more than one bloodsucker there!" Jacob said with a low growl.

I wanted to know why Jacob was still shirtless, when all of the sudden...

"Jakey!" Renesmee came through the front door with Esme.

"Sorry we're late." Esme said carrying what looked like 30 bags of clothes. "She really wanted to buy everything! I had to stop her. What has been happening?"

Carlisle stood up and took some bags from her, motioning her to the bedroom so they could talk. Esme followed him and left us downstairs.

"Hey Ness." Jacob looked at me with sad eyes and looked at Nessie smiling at her.

"How are you?" Renesmee looked 19, but was really 13 years old. _He doesn't even look happy._ I looked away. _Why do I care?_

"I'm good and how about you sweetie?" Jacob asked as he poked her side.

Renesmee giggled and then said, "I'm perfect! I missed you." She said kissing his cheek, close to his lips..

I glanced at Jacob and rolled my eyes standing up and walking into the kitchen. I had to get out of there before I went insane. But why was I having feelings? It was probably because of Emmett. He really fucked me over and my body is just craving to be touched by a real man. A living... breathing... warm... sexy... wolf...

"Hey Rose you ok?" I heard that warm voice say. I nearly spit out the blood that I had poured and began to drink.

"Fine! I'm fine wolf." I turned away from him and started to drink again closing my eyes.

"You don't look fine..." He looked like he was about to say something and was interrupted by the family crowding in the kitchen.

"Jake, why don't you take Rose to the cliffs and I'll make sure the guys keep a close eye on you in case something unexpected happens. I'll stay here with Nessie and that way you and Rose can talk." Bella winked at Jacob and had me looking like I missed a piece of the puzzle.

"Screw that!" Edward said stepping in the kitchen with Ness. "I don't want that wolf anywhere near Rosie! She won't go anywhere with him." I began to growl at him, not only because he called me Rosie, but because he was trying to control my life again.

"Yeah, I agree with daddy, if anyone should stay with Jakey, it should be me…" Nessie winked at Jacob and I looked down sick.

"Bella, yes! I will go with someone who can keep me safe. Anyone is fine really." But I don't think all the guys going is really necessary..."

"Rose you know what happened last time. It's best if they go." I only nodded and kept drinking the drink sighing. _Please don't let me do something I will regret..._

"It's up to Jacob really." Bella nodded towards him to speak up.

"I think I should go with Rose… that way I could protect her and everyone else can be a mile away that way if something happens, we can all be there.

"But Jakey, I want you to keep me warm and cuddle me." Nessie smiled grabbing his hand squeezing it tightly.

"Nessie you have to be with your parents…"

"No that's perfect! Nessie will go with you Jacob. If you have a problem with them then you three can all sleep in our tent." Edward smirked and sighed in relief.

"Yay! Sleep over with auntie Rosie and Jakey!" Nessie jumped up and kissed Jacob, nearly missing his mouth again.

"That's fine." I walk out of the room. Whatever; if Edward wants to play that way whatever.

I went upstairs and then I laid on the bed. Tomorrow night would be the night we would leave. I sighed closing my eyes closing everyone out downstairs. I heard the door open and sighed not wanting to know who it is.

"Aunt Rosie?" I looked over at Nessie and smiled.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Do you think you could help me?" Nessie looked down like she was ashamed.

"With what? I'll help you with anything." I said sitting up and making room on the bed.

"Can you tell me what sex is…? I'm too scared to ask daddy and mama told me to ask you…" Nessie looked over and sat down.

"Bella said that?" I moved around uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I want to know what it is because mama said you do it with someone you love very, very and someone you want to marry. I feel that way about Jakey. And I think I want to have sex with him, I'm ready."

"Nessie! You're 13 sweetie. Now's a bad age. You have to be dating someone for a long time and then marry them first. You have to love them and really know them."

"I'm going to marry Jakey. I love him. I really want to have sex with him. Please tell me. I know he loves me back he imprinted on me. He has to love me."

I felt a sharp pain in my chest from those words and I don't even know why. "Go ask Bella again, I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Tell me or… or Jakey and I will sleep in the tent alone. And we'll have sex."

"Then I guess you are sleeping with him alone, because I'm not going to tell you."

Nessie got mad and stormed out of the room and I sighed shaking my head. _Teenagers and their hormones… Gotta love it!_

There was a soft knock at the door and Jacob came in shutting the door behind him.

"Jake please get out." I sighed turning away from the door and hearing his footsteps move closer.

"Rose I have to talk to you…"

"If it's about sex go talk to someone else!"

"Wait, what?" Jacob responded surprised.

"Nessie wants it too, go get the parents' permission and I'll butt out of your lives."

"She wants sex! With… with me?"

I started to growl softly. "Get out… we have a long day tomorrow." I suddenly felt fingertip brush up my side and down the right side of my leg. I let out a gentle moan.

"Rose I'm going nowhere. I'm staying right here." He whispered continuing to stroke my thigh and side. Until one stroke accidently had him brush the side of my breast.

I turned over sitting up. "Jake? Please don't ruin anything…"

Jacob lifted my face up to his and was just about to brush his lips against mine when Nessie walked in. "Meet me on the cliffs at midnight tonight. We have to talk." He pulled away and I turned away.

"Oh I get it, you show Jakey what sex is, but not me." Nessie picked up his hand and led him out of the room.

I looked around trying to observe what just happened and smiled softly. _So the pup wants to play? OK I'll play his way. I'll meet him, with no interruptions._

I walked over to the window to see what was going on outside, but everyone was only practicing their fighting techniques. They were good, but would they be good enough? I think so. I saw in the distance, Nessie sneaking Jacob into the woods. I quickly ran downstairs and slid into the back way that Nessie went. I followed her noises and Jacob's heart beating.

"Jakey?"

"Yeah, Ness?"

"When are we going to get married? Can it be next week?" Nessie got all excited.

"Ness… I don't know if we can ever get married."

"But if we don't get married we can't have sex."

"I know Ness. I'm sorry. Why don't you want to marry me?"

"I can't talk about it now Nessie, it's not the right time."

"When will the right time be?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"Can we… play one more game first? It's doctor. No one will get hurt this time, I promise. I just have to wrap you up."

"Alright. Nothing dangerous." I watched as Nessie grabbed rope and smiled innocently.

"I have to tie you up now, OK?"

"I thought we were playing doctor Nessie?" Jacob seemed extremely nervous.

"We are, but I have to tie you up." Nessie frowned and I was jealous, I hate being jealous.

"OK Nessie. Tie me up…"

Nessie took the rope and tied it very well to his hand to the tree and his feet to the tree. Nessie pulled out duct tape and ripped off a piece.

"What are you doing Nessie?" Jacob looked scared. "Untie me Nessie, now!"

Nessie covered Jacob's mouth with the tape after fighting his head, which kept moving around.

Nessie started to unzip Jacob's pants and started to stroke his dick. Jacob closed his eyes and I was about to step forward and yell, when someone came behind me, covered my mouth and held my hands behind my back and whispered in my ear. "Watch this bitch."

Nessie was stroking Jacob's dick faster and bent down to suck the tip. She rubbed his balls and played with them, as she sucked his dick harder.

"Do you like that?" The deep voice asked. I knew who it was, but I was scared to find out for certain. "Here I'll help your horny self, since I know you are."

As Nessie removed Jacob's shirt, by ripping it off, Emmett's hand moved down a path down my stomach. "I'll show you love."


	6. Real Story Unfolds

**Chapter Six: Real Story Unfolds**

My heart was pounding in my chest and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't scream could move, just sit there and watch it all happen. I wanted to die, why doesn't he just kill me already?

I heard Nessie moan as she started to remove her clothes. "I love you Jakey. We have to get married, we have to!"

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. I know what Nessie wanted. As Emmett's hand was exploring the depths of my pants and pussy, I sighed and fell into the trap. 5 seconds later, I here Nessie scream and Edward is holding Nessie back from Jacob. "I love him daddy! Let me love him!" She screamed throughout the forest.

While that was going on Carlisle and Jasper were holding Emmett away from me. I was shaken up and Alice and Esme were at my side in a heartbeat. They guided my towards the house and started asking me how I was, how I was feeling. Never anything about what happened between Emmett and Jacob.

I sat on the couch in the living room as they told me what was supposed to happen. Nessie was grounded from seeing Jake for two weeks and couldn't sleep in the tents with us, while Carlisle and Jasper were to kill Emmett now. We'd still be going on the trip, just in case his lover still wanted revenge, but for the most part, everything was working out as they planned it.

Edward walked in and growled. "The last thing I wanted to see is a dog's dick."

Jacob was following him inside and smirked. "Eddy you're only mad because my dick is bigger than yours. He grinned and turned to look at me and stopped grinning.

"Rose. Can we talk?" Edward was about to say something when Bella came inside and asked Edward to go home with her for the night.

"What about the tents Bella?"

"Love I don't want to be alone with Ness tonight, I'll feel uncomfortable."

"Fine…"

"It's OK Edward, I'll have the wolves come out and help. We can handle the fight. We'll stay there as long as necessary." Jacob said holding his arm out to me.

"Alright Jacob, you'd better hope they're coming." Edward threatened.

"Oh. I know they will." Jacob stated as a-matter-of-factly.

As Edward left, Esme and Alice told us that they were going to go find Carlisle and Jasper. That left Jake and I alone in the same room. _Not good at all. Nessie was a bad girl… But he's hers to do as she pleases._ I roll my eyes and start to walk upstairs when I feel warm breath on the back of my throat. I bite my lip and keep walking, knowing that if I stop nothing good with come out of it.

I stepped into my room and tried to shut Jacob out before he came in the room, but he barged in and sat down on the bed.

"Rose, I've been trying to tell you something all these times and everyone interrupts me. It's not fair. I need you to understand exactly what needs to happen. If I don't I'll go crazy."

I look up at him and sat down beside him. "What is it?"

"I need you to be my friend, be my best friend, be my lover, be my mate, be my pal, be my woman and most importantly be my wife… I'm not proposing, trust me, I'll do that the right perfect way you deserve. But I love you Rose. You're my everything."

I glanced at him and looked down. _This mutt is fucking with me. I give him my trust and he stabs it in the back and ruins it. Fine I'll play along; with this stupid little game._

I swallow and look in his eyes trying to find the courage to say what I'm about to say. "Aw Jake. I've waited so long to here you say that, you pain in the ass." I stood up and walked over to my window and looked down at the field. Everything looked like it was fading into destruction. The fields had turned into fire, and were burning all the woods it touched, and the fire was coming for me now.

I felt Jacob step up behind me and wrapped his arms around my tight frame. I flinched at first, but melted into his chest. He finally spoke. "Rose. You don't know what it means do you? That I love you… Your sarcasm hurt a little." _How the fuck did he know?_

I turned around to face him and pushed him back. "No you don't understand what I've been through. All of this hell and Emmett left me and now I can do anything, but sit in my room and hope that one day someone will get so mad at me and kill me. I've wanted to die before Jake. It's not the best feeling in the world, but it does make me feel better; if I'm alone.

"I'm never going to leave you. I im…" Jacob began to say as he was interrupted by yelling from downstairs.

I really wanted to know what Jacob wanted to tell me, but at the same time, I wanted to find out who screamed. I ran downstairs and Jacob stayed in the room.

"What's going on?" I walked into the room asking everyone who turned to face me and went even paler than they usually are.

"You bitch." I felt a sharp slap across the side of my cheek. I quickly went to lunge at whoever hit me, but was stopped by Edward's arms. I heard him let out a growl and he began to yell.

"Renesmee! You do not hit your Aunt! Go back home NOW!" Edward held her hands behind her back.

"She stole my man; the one person who's ever loved me! And now he's gone because of why? Her man left her so now she has to take mine too! That's fucked up; really fucked up."

She went to slap me again, but was caught by Bella. "Nessie, Stop it right now! There's enough trouble to worry about! It's not Jacob's fault he didn't really imprint on you!" _He didn't? Does that mean he was telling the truth? He's loves me? Then he imprinted on…? No, that can't be it._

"I love him! It's not fair! We had a plan of getting married!"

"Nessie?" I heard that voice that melted my heart and next thing I know, all eyes were on him. Jacob stepped off the last stair. "I have to talk to you."

"Jakey!" I saw tears start to fill Nessie's eyes and she ran up to him and punched him in the jaw. _Not the first Cullen to do so._ Nessie then hugged him tight and kissed him hard on the mouth. Jacob pulled back and held her at arm's length. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside so they could talk in private.

I was the first to talk. "What's going on?" Everyone looked around at each other and then focused on me.

"Rose sweetie; we wanted to tell you, we really did. It was something he wanted to do himself. Jacob has feelings for you that are out of this world. Most of us think it's great…"

"Except me! You have to tell that mutt you only want to be his friend Rose. My daughter was supposed to grow up with him and they'd live together forever. Her heart was so set on that. I mean, the thought of them having sex is…" Edward shuddered and continued. "But I really think they should be together."

The joy and surprise left out of me so quick. "Eddy… I didn't even know any of this. I don't like him back! I can't he's a… a dog."

"Ed? Baby, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella pulled him out of the room and up the stairs.

Carlisle and Jasper stormed in and seemed happy with themselves. "We did it! He's done and so is his little bitch!" Jasper smirked as he said that and smiled wide. Alice jumped into his arms and kissed him long and slowly, feeling every emotion through the kiss.

I turned away and looked at Carlisle. "You really killed them? No more Emmett?" Now he'll never come back. He's gone forever…

Carlisle reached down and hugged me tightly. "It's OK Rose. It seems to me that you have a new admirer?" He faced the door and looked at Jacob with a small smile and a nod of his head to approve.

Nessie ran passed him and ran up to me. I shielded my face, but I felt her arms go around me. "I'm sorry Rosie. I was just upset. I did love him… But now I have a new man!" Nessie smiled wide and ran up the stairs to tell her parents.

"Who?" I asked Jacob as he walked across the room towards me, a small smirk in his eye.

"One day I was with the pack and we were talking about mates and lovers, when Nessie showed up to bring everyone snacks. I saw the look in Seth's eye, he froze and it seemed as if it was only him and Ness in the room together. He imprinted on her and now he wants her around all the time. He only talks about her, and I don't mind because she's not the one for me…"

"Did you talk about other people too?" I looked down at my nails. _I really need a manicure from Alice again._

Jacob tilted his head slightly. "Like who? Other imprints?" I nodded my head slowly and he took a deep breath walking us towards the couch and sitting us down.

"Yeah; I did…" Jacob swallowed and looked at me; he turned my head to where I was facing his.

"I talked about my imprint and that I thought I imprinted on someone else but it was a mistake."

I cocked a brow and smirked. "What are you talking about dog? Your senses lie to you again?"

"Smirk at me again bloodsucker. I'll show you how my senses work fine." He licked his lips and I felt a strange stirring in between my legs.

"OK. So how did you imprint wrong?" I looked at him smirking once more knowing he won't do anything.

Jacob pushed me into the cushions on the couch and sat on me. "I warned you baby." Jacob smirked and winked. "I'll tell you my point of view. I walked into the house looking to kill Nessie when I saw you holding her. It made me stop in my tracks and stare at you. You would have been a perfect mother, the way you treated that baby." I closed my eyes. "I didn't notice you before. Sometimes imprinting takes its time, I thought it was Nessie I imprinted on because I saw her in your arms and felt love. But it was her; it was the picture of you caring for that baby. I played along like I did fall for Nessie, but it was weird for me. I wanted to tell you from day one. But I saw that you loved making fun of me and it made you happy. I wanted to make you happy. So I kept my mouth shut."

"Why didn't Seth imprint on Nessie when he first saw her? Is it common to imprint slow?" I asked opening my eyes now curious.

"No it's not common. Seth imprinted the first time he saw her. It was recently actually. He was always busy before and never met or saw Nessie. I saw that Ness had a crush on him from that day on. Do you remember me coming home acting jealous?" I nodded. "Well it was a show; to keep everyone thinking that I loved her. And I do, but as a friend. It's you I imprinted on, you I love and you I want to make happy."

I was just about to lean up to kiss him, when Jasper busts the door open. "Get off her now Jacob, Alice saw a vision. The clan is coming… tonight."


	7. Pick It Up and Leave

**Chapter Seven: Pack It Up and Leave**

"What?" Jacob and I said in unison. Jake got off me and helped me up.

"Are we leaving tonight?" I asked panicking. I really didn't need this right now; it's too much to keep under control.

"Sadly, yes; to the mountain as planned. Jacob, Rosalie? You will be sharing a tent and being kept away. The family will be close enough to hear what's going on, but also far enough away to give you two some privacy." Jasper winked at us and chuckled.

"No Jasper. I'm fighting! I'm a vampire and it's my duty to protect the family too. I'm stronger than you think." I tried to argue back.

"Rose you haven't eaten in a while, you need to hunt. We'll talk about this later."

"I'll go with her!" Jacob said without hesitating. "I'll keep her safe."

"We all know how that turned out last time." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"I'm going." Jacob responded pulling my body close to his, nibbling underneath my earlobe and whispered. "You're so going to get it." Jacob growled softly so only I could hear.

I laughed and pushed him away. "OK. OK. You can come."

"Good now you two get out of here so we can tell everyone else." Alice smiled wrapping her petite arm around Jasper's body.

"Yes ma'am." Jacob took me by the wrist and pulled me quickly towards the woods.

"Rose, please ride me." Jacob said with a tiny whine.

"Jake! I just found out you imprinted on me and you already want sex? Damn boys are horny as fuck."

"I meant ride my… back. I was going to shift." Jacob looked away and blushed.

"Oh." I looked away and nodded. "OK I will. Don't forget your pants this time. I'm not wearing any underwear this time." I smirked turning completely away.

Jacob stood frozen and let his eyes run down my body and back up slowly. "I'll make sure to forget them on purpose then." Jacob wriggled his eyebrows and winked. He ran behind a tree and shifted.

As I was waiting I was thinking about being half naked in front of Jacob and what a big turn on that was; his hands on my thighs, spreading my legs and thrusting himself into me. I close my eyes and picture us both naked and before I know it, I smell the most delicious smell that I've ever smelled.

I turned my head to the left and ran towards the smelly object. The deer was 30 feet away and within 3 seconds I had him down and draining his neck. I thirsted for more, and turned back in the direction I came from. Jacob came out and came running towards me and pounced on me. His wolf frame body held me down as I tried to get up and I just listened.

Off to the distance was a bear. The bear came towards us and roared. I stood up lunged at the bear. He swung at me and caught my dress with his nail; ripping it off of me. _At least I lied to Jake about me not wearing underwear. Why wouldn't I wear them?_

I got behind the bear and climbed him biting his neck and tasting the salty blood inside my mouth. He fell to the ground, making a big crashing noise. He was the biggest and tastiest bear I have ever tasted. It wasn't the deer that smelled so good, it was this intriguing creature. I licked my lips and finished draining the bear.

As I stood up, I glanced over at Jacob and smirked. "All done; I'm full." I walked over to him and looked at my hands, they were covered in blood. I went to wipe them off on my dress, and realized that my dress was off again. I quickly glanced at Jake, and he was staring at me like I was food.

I walked over to my dress and picked it up. It wasn't a dress anymore, but a half a dress. I felt him right behind me grabbing my waist and pulling me against him.

"You don't need that dress at all." Jacob leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I can cover you up and make sure that no one sees you."

He pinned me up against the nearest tree and kissed my neck. I left out a soft moan and pushed him back. "'Are you sure you aren't playing a game, that you really did imprint on me and not Nessie? Because if you didn't, I swear I'll…"

"I imprinted on you Rose." Jacob leaned down and kissed me full on the mouth moving his tongue against my lips to try and open them. I finally let him in and begin to suck on his tongue. I feel his hand move up my side to grab a breast. I let out another moan wanting him to grab it hard and use his mouth on my nipple. Suddenly he leaves my side, leaving me in wanting him.

"Shit! The Cullens will be leaving soon." I looked at the sky, it was getting dark. I sighed and grabbed his hand running back to the house.

I tried to get around everyone, but as being vampires, they heard every move I made. The Cullens looked around the corner as I walked in the house and quickly looked away.

"What did you two do in the woods?" Jasper asked winking at me. I threw mental angry emotions at him and he calmed me right away.

"Damn you Jasper. Nothing happened. A bear got ahold of me and ripped it off."

"Mm likely story," Jasper winked again and smirked turning to the family talking about what was going to happen later that night.

I opened the door to my room and quickly ran around my room finding clothes before Jacob entered. I was successful. As soon as I finished buttoning my shirt, he walked into the room and wrapped his arms around me kissing my temple.

"I can't wait for tonight." He said with a smirk as his hand cupped my ass. "I've always wanted to do that…" He winked and grabbed my hand pulling my down the stairs to the family. _I thought Jacob was innocent, not this horny boy? No man; he's a man._

"Me neither." I kissed his bottom lip and pulled it in between my lips. The center of my core was dripping still and wanting him badly.

"You smell… so good. For a blonde," Jacob smirked and winked.

I pushed him away and scoffed. "You're so gross, mutt; using your super smell on me." I started to pack clothes for the tent and looked up at him. "Do you need to go home to pack?"

"Yeah," Jacob was staring at me the whole time I pranced around the room. "Would you like to come with me?"

I wrinkled my nose and smirked. "You want me to smell other smelly dogs?"

"Well they sure smell you every time I go home to my territory. Don't think that I don't stay in your house alone, when you and your family go out and hunt. I do sneak into your room you know. Grab you panties and rub my nose against the crease; especially the dirty ones." Jacob stopped knowing that if he went further he wouldn't be living much longer.

"You did what? I thought that smell was Bella or Nessie going in to get something after hanging out with one of you!" I was furious, but at the same time it was a huge turn on; knowing that he likes the smell of my most secret place. I can't show him that I liked it, so I had to show him my angry side.

Jacob chuckled. "Nope! I had to be in and out quick; but knowing as how you dated Emmett, that's not too big of a shocker to you." Jacob quickly covered his mouth.

I reached my hand up and punched him square in the jaw. "How dare you bring him up?! Get the fuck out of my room dog!"

Jacob frowned trying to pull me close to him, but I denied and pushed him away towards the door. He groaned wanting to be near me and not seeing me sad.

"Please Rose, it came out wrong! I didn't mean to say it!"

"OUT!" I yelled pushing him out the door and slammed it in his face. I start to shake, getting the mental images out of my head. _That fucker shouldn't have brought him up. Love me my ass…_

I walked around my room to pack up again and before I knew it, I had accidently packed up all of Emmett's things and had them all in boxes. The room looked very empty without all of his things on the walls, on the desks, on the shelves and in the drawers. I sat in the middle of the floor and sighed. _This has to be done. I have to do this. It's for the best._

I opened one of the boxes and noticed a photo album. I don't remember packing that up. Although I don't remember anything I packed up. Only that it either had both of us in it, or it was his completely.

I opened the album and there it was. The memories started to flood my head: _Emmett was standing at the altar. All our friends and families were sitting down and waiting for the wedding to begin. I heard the music and my feet started moving down the aisle. I was up there with him and the time came to say the vows. Emmett's was so dreamy that mine didn't even compare. Emmett began to talk. 'Rose. You are my rose.; the one who saved me, the one who gave me life. I love you and will love you til the die I die and that's a promise. It might be a while that your stuck with me though.' There were laughs in the crowd. 'But I think it's worth it, I'd spend my life and my eternity with you. I promise to love you, cherish you and never hurt you. You are my life and will be forever. I can truly say that no one can ever replace you. You are beautiful, smart and perfect. My perfect rose.' It was my turn to speak but I was frozen and eventually spoke up. But as I spoke my vow to him, all I could think about was his words and how they echoed through my head. This beast was mine and mine to stay. My Emmett bear. Eventually came the 'I dos'. Emmett said 'hell yeah I do.' And I said 'I absolutely do.' And that was it; the moment of truth that I had found my true love._

Sitting up I flipped through the pictures and closed my eyes when they were through. How could I give this up? I guess I'll find someone else and have another one, but in this vampire life he was my first love. I opened my dresser drawer and through in the album. The rest of his stuff was trash. I looked at everything he owned; it was more than half of the room. Sometimes I thought he was the girl in the relationship.

I started to pick up the boxes and went downstairs with a few. I ignored the family when they tried to talk to me, instead of continuing to talk; them helped me by going upstairs and taking the other boxes and followed me into the center of the forest.

"I don't think I can live without him. Not because I love him, he's past that point with me but it's hard to talk without his name popping up in everyone's minds and conversations. So the only way to really give him up is to give myself up too. So I'm sorry for what I have to do. But I had to pack up and leave." I lit up a match and set all of his stuff on fire, I threw myself into the fire and heard a few screams, but it was too late, I saw the light and then nothing at all…


	8. Strange Bon-Fire Night

**Chapter Eight: Strange Bon-Fire Night**

I woke up in an all-white room covered only by a sheet. It felt soft against my skin and when I sat up it slipped down. That's when I noticed all the ugly burn marks on my skin. I shivered remembering what happened the day before. There was one question. Why was I alive? Once the fire scorched my skin, I thought I'd be dead for sure. So why am I here in this room? Is it heaven? No impossible, vampires don't go to heaven. It can't be hell. There it's dark and scary. What I see is a white room. It doesn't look like the Cullen mansion at all. So where am I?

"She's up! Sweetie, she's moving." An unusual voice called out. _Who is that? It's a woman for sure, but whom?_

"Emily, my dear, go outside the room for a second. I'll talk to her." I heard a man respond. And then there was a smack of lips together and then silence. _Who's Emily? Where am I?_

"Hello Rosalie. My name is Sam Uley. I'm a leader of a wolf pack. We were on patrol nearby when we heard screaming. As Quil, Embry and I emerged, you were in the fire. But luckily you just jumped in and I was able to grab you out quick. Sadly you did get hurt pretty bad, but at least you're OK now." _He saved me?_

I began to speak, feeling a little better since I heal fast. "Why didn't you let me die? I don't want to be here. Don't you people get that? There's no point to live if his name comes up everywhere!"

"Rosalie, I saved you because one of my best friends imprinted on you and I owe him my life. So I saved you to make him happy. He loves you and you have to see that."

I shook my head. "No. He can't love a vampire. That's not supposed to happen. He will die someday and I'll be alone again, I can't be alone again. I can't go on and think everything's OK."

"If he shifts every day, he will stop again completely and you two could be together forever if you'd want. I know Jacob very well, he's not the type of wolf to go behind your back, he will love you unconditionally and no one will ever replace you." Sam looked down and looked towards the door seeing Emily there and smiled. "Just like I feel with the love of my life. I couldn't hurt her, ever." Emily smiled back and went back to the kitchen to cook.

I sighed standing up and looking around. _So this was the wolf place. Why did they bring my here and not back at home?_

"Why am I here? I want to go home." I said fiercely.

"You can't do that. It will remind you too much of _him_. You can stay here if you'd like. It may smell like, well us. But it's better than smelling that vampire. We washed your sheets and this room is silent proof, so if you do however want to scream or throw anything, no one will hear you. But I can tell you that if you'd like to go home, you can, but it would be better if you were here with the pack." Sam took a deep breath and continued not skipping a beat. "Alice said she saw another vision, and this time the new clan being created called themselves the Collins. She saw the whole fight in the front yard, no wolves were near and your family did defeat them without any help. Your family is very strong. So you should stay here and be protected just in case they come here. All the wolves will be in the house and here to protect you." Sam waited for me to speak now.

"Thank you. I want to go home, but I can stay here and give it a try. If I don't like it, I'll go home." I walked over to the door and smelled the human food. I crinkled my nose and frowned. "I will need some blood though. I won't hurt anyone, but I will need time to hunt. I do it three times a week. So in two day would be perfect."

"I wouldn't expect you not to eat. I hope you will take the suggestion that Jacob would like to hunt with you like last time. He does want to be there for you. As he shifted he was thinking a lot about you and… your last fight… Forgive me for listening in, I found it interesting. But I think you should forgive him as well because like I said before, he really does love you."

"I'll forgive him. Do you know where he is?" I asked looking out the door only seeing Emily by the stove, pulling food out.

"He's out with the Quil and Seth setting up for the bon-fire tonight. Which was going to be my next question, did you want to go? Normally we tell tales of the vampires and wolves treaties and everything, but this time, we are thinking or changing it up. Telling each other and our mates how we feel about one another. A few wolves are out of town though; it will be me, Emily, Jacob, Quil, his imprint Claire, Seth, Nessie and you if you'd like to go. It will be fun and you should go. We'll leave once the boys get back and eat something. Are you hungry?"

"No I ate recently. I'm fine, thank you. I would like to sit out there with you if that's alright."

"No problem and your welcome. You're like family to us now." I tried hard not to roll my eyes and succeeded. _Family; with the wolves?_

I walked out to the table and sat down. Emily had just finished setting the table when all three boys walked in. Quil and Seth sat at the table and said hi to me. I said hi back and tried to smile. As I looked up at Jacob, he looked at me with a sad expression, like he was nervous being around me.

"I'm sorry for what I said Jake… I feel better now. You can sit by me if you'd like." I stared at him as he made his way to the table; he nodded to me and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to bring _him_ up. It won't happen ever again." I smiled and hugged him softly, still bruised, but not as bad as earlier.

"Sam, it's all set up and we told the girls to be there by 8. So we have an hour." Jacob said turning his attention to Sam.

"That's perfect. I think we can all eat by then and be down there with time to spare."

As I sat and watched them eat, I was thinking about how I felt for Jacob. He was any girls dream, but to me what was he? He couldn't make my heart flutter to life, couldn't make me blush or make me feel alive. We haven't even been on a date really; besides the couple times in the woods, which I don't think really counts. I smirked thinking about it. Then it came to me. What I would say when it was my turn.

Once everyone had finished their food, it was 7:40 and time to leave. We all put on our shoes and were out the door. Walking to the place the bon-fire was being held, wasn't far at all. It was only half a mile away.

The ladies were all there and we sat down next to our mates on our separate logs. I thought the atmosphere was bad when Nessie saw Jacob and I together, but once she saw Seth, everything evened out and everything was OK again.

Sam spoke up first. "Alright so as we all know, tonight is couples night. Where you talk about how you feel about each other. Emily and I will start first and as followed, whoever wants to go next will go. As we all know I met Emily through Leah and I've loved her ever since. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever met. I did feel bad for Leah at first, but once Leah imprinted on John, it all worked out for the best. Right now I love Emily with every bone in my body. Knowing she is mine gets me through the day and night. I love her." Sam looked at Emily and smiled.

Emily picked up and started to speak. "I met Sam on a cold night here in La Push. Getting to know him, made us stronger as a couple. Right not I will love him until my hearts stops beating. Until I stop bleeding altogether and even then I'll still love him. He is my life, the love of my life." Emily winked at Sam and kissed him in the most beautiful way, it made me envy her. How I wanted to be kissed like that.

As I was thinking, I didn't realize Quil had picked Claire up and stood up while Sam an Emily sat down. Quil had spoken first. "I love my little Claire bear, since the day her mother brought her here. I felt like I owed her my life and still do. One day I will marry her and it may seem weird to a lot of people, but I will stop again myself until she gets to be my age and we can grow old together." Quil poked Claire's stomach making her giggle. She spoke next. "I love Quily so much. He's my prince. My toad until I kiss him." Claire kissed his cheek and giggled again. "Now you are a prince." Quil sat down with her and smiled tickling her. I didn't realize she was only 7 until I saw her. She was the sweetest thing. I smiled and looked at Jacob as he stood.

"Go on Rosalie, stand up with him. It's your turn." Sam said as he cuddled Emily and smiled.

Jacob spoke first. "When I saw an angel holding a baby, I didn't realize she was going to be in my life for any longer. I thought she was just a person. When I found out otherwise I was scared to tell her." Jake looked at me and continued. "I didn't realize this Blondie was going to be the center of my life. She keeps me breathing, keeps me moving and makes me happy. Although we get into arguments, I love every bit of it. It makes me feel whole and like a real man." Jacob spoke and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

All attention turned to me. "I guess it's my turn now… I can't say that he's kept my breathing, because well look at me…" I heard a little bit of laughter and suddenly it felt right to speak in front of them; my new _family._ "He would make my heart flutter to life if it could. I know being with him I would blush if I could. He makes me feel as alive as I can even though I'm not. He still tries. I do like him a lot, but I don't know if I can say I love him yet. It's too soon; we haven't even been on a date. It's a lot to take in, but if he really does love me. Then I'll give it a shot." A smile reached my face. It was the first real smile that had appeared for a while.

Jacob grinned picked me up and kissed me deeply. It meant something a little more than Sam and Emily's kiss. I felt electricity run throughout my body. I loved the feeling. We finally sat down and it was Seth and Nessie's turn.

Nessie coughed and finally spoke up. "I didn't know I had a real imprint until after Jacob had told me I wasn't his. It hurt, like being shot in the chest multiple times. I hated the feeling. But I guess, it was for the better because I found someone who truly loves me and wants me. I do like him a lot. He's hot in more ways than one. I hope he can stay mine forever." Seth spoke up after laughing. "I love this little girl. When we both grow up a little older we'll get married and have a lot of babies. I hope to god that she will love me forever in return, because being away from here is like a sin."

After a big kiss from them, Sam stood up and grinned. "Now that that's over with let's having some real fun!" He turned on the music and twirled Emily around. We danced the night away until the dusk of dawn. That's when we all went home to get some sleep and be well rested for tomorrow.


	9. Surprise!

**Chapter Nine: Surprise!**

I had to go to the white room again. This time I knew where I was. My new home was small compared to the Cullens house, but it reminded me of what it was like to be human. Of course the wolves have seen vampires sparkle before, so when I went for walks outside in the daylight; it was unusual to see me sparkle. I mean look at me, I was beautiful as it was, and the sparkling just make it ten times better. I sat up in the bed and heard movement around. Thank god I was getting bored up here. I couldn't sleep because I was a vampire. It sucks, but that's how it worked. No passing the time away, just staying awake and never feeling tired. A week later, I walked over to the door, when I heard the TV on and yelling occurred. I stepped out to find out what was going on.

"Damn wolf, get away from me with that. I'm trying to watch TV." I saw a woman, who by the attitude, I take to be Leah.

"Come on Leah; please let me tell you what it stands for? Plllllllease?" I heard Embry whine.

"Fine, what does my 'Mountain Dew' stand for?" Leah asked giving off a pissed off vibe.

Embry chuckled. "You have to read the initials on the can. M.T.N.D.E.W." He smirked and laughed even harder.

"If you don't tell me soon so I can get back to my show, I'll give you something to cry about, instead of laugh." Leah growled glaring at him.

"Fine! It stands for…" Embry whispered in Leah's ear and started to laugh running away from her swinging fist.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Leah screamed making all the wolves come running.

"Leah what's wrong?" Jacob asked her brightening up when he saw me. He moved to stand beside me, when Leah grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear. A small part of that made me jealous, but since they both imprinted it didn't really matter.

Jacob's eyes when wide and he tried to stifle a laugh. He smirked and looked over at me. "That however does NOT pertain to Rose."' He glanced down my body and grinned stepping up to me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"What doesn't pertain to me?" I smirked crossing my arms.

Jacob went bright red. "You mean you don't know what Embry told Leah?" Jacob asked biting his lip turning towards Leah.

"No… what is it?" I looked around the room at everyone.

Jacob leaned down and whispered in my ear. "He told Leah that M.T.N.D.E.W. stands for My Tiny Nipples Deserve Extra Whip cream." I started to laugh after he said that.

Leah smirked making her way over to me. "Something funny blonde?" She asked.

"Yeah. What Embry said was hilarious." I looked her up and down. _I can take this bitch. She looks weak._

Leah pushed me and growled. "Wanna say that again?" I growled back and Jacob held me back.

"Leah that's enough," He said trying to protect me.

"I got it Jake. I said," I turned my attention back to Leah. "That. Was. Funny."

Leah was about to jump at me when a boy walked in the room. "Leah baby, is everything alright? We're back for a week and your starting fights with everyone?" The man chuckled and hugged her to his side. "I love that about you, but calm down OK?" _Oh that must be John. Her imprint._

"OK love. People just need to learn to watch their mouths." I let out a smirk and lifted my hand to flick her off. She went crazy and tried to break away from John, but he held onto her, gave me an evil glare and pulled her out of the house.

"Rose… You can't do that to Leah. She's strong and tough." Jacob said sounding worried.

"Jake, you don't know me. I could kick her ass. I went and killed my ex-husband and all of his friends. If I needed to I could put her in her place." I lifted my head towards his and smiled.

He only shook his head. "OK. But be careful I don't want you getting hurt, or hurting someone else."

"I won't I promise. I'm going home today, to see how everyone is. I miss them." I said not taking a 'no' for an answer.

"Alright. But I'm going with you." He said grinning. "I can't stop going over to the house remember?"

"Oh yeah, Bella's words. OK you can come if you want. But I'll need a few things from my room."

I ran outside feeling the fresh air on my face. I ran towards to forest and towards the house. I really missed it there. I wonder if I can move back in there. I better be able to. It is my house still. I just have to get rid of the musky smell in my room.

As I stepped into the house and looked around, everything was quite… too quite. I sniffed the air and started to take a step forward when I heard something drop, it came from my left.

I ran into the room and the lights turned on. "Surprise!" I heard everyone scream in unison. How Jacob got there before me was surprising, but he was there along with all the Cullens and all the wolves; including Leah and John. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"What are you all doing here?" I looked around the room.

"It's your birthday." Alice stepped forward and smiles. "Don't you remember? I planned it all for you!" Alice smiled hugging me tight.

"Happy birthday sis," Jasper said taking a step forward and pulling me into a hug.

I looked around. Is it really October 10th already? I smirked looking at the line forming in front of me for hugs and kisses. I turned to Alice. "You know I hate birthday parties…" I sighed and hugged one after another as wolves came to give me a hug and say happy birthday. The family I suppose wanted to be last.

"I know Rose. I just wanted you to get your mind off things, and what better way to do that than have everyone that you know and call you 'friends'." Alice smiled wide and winked. "Besides part of it was Jacob's idea. He thought you'd like it. Plus don't worry we have a 'red velvet' cake in the back." Alice coughed nodding towards to kitchen. I saw the cake. It was red alright; red with blood that is.

When Leah went to say something, the room got quiet. She didn't hug me or do anything besides talk. "I'm only here for Jacob. That is it. Happy birthday and don't drink too much. Blood that is." She rolled her eyes and walked back towards John.

Next to step up and give me a hug was Esme. "Happy Birthday, dear! We all love you so much. We hope this birthday is better than last years." She smiled weakly. Last year, Emmett thought it would be funny to swing from the chandelier and jump on me. Well the chandelier was fine, but we both wound up going through the floor. That was fun…

Carlisle grinned and stepped forward pulling me into a hug. "I know you didn't want something big. But it was worth all the trouble. I love you like you're my real daughter. You deserve the world, even though you've already got it. I know this birthday is going to be the best for what's planned. Carlisle winked at me. I tilted my head. _What is he talking about?_

Edward jumped in front of me and grinned. "Hi Rose! Happy Birthday!" He hugged me tight and Bella did the same. Nessie nodded towards me. "Happy Birthday," she murmured.

Jacob was the last one to talk. "Happy Birthday, the love of my life." He grinned and yanked me towards him. He placed one hand behind my head and leaned down to kiss me. He tilted me back deepening the kiss.

I noticed that everyone was waiting for me to say something and talk. With Jacob beside me I began. "Well thank you for everyone that showed up. It means a lot. I wasn't expecting this at all. After my accident, I was hoping everyone would forget that and just look at the bright side. It's good to see everyone moving on and I thank you." I looked at Jacob and everyone who came to my party and sighed. "You are all a part of my 'family' now." I strictly looked towards Leah. "I expect to be treated as such, if you want me to treat you the same." I saw Leah roll her eyes and I smirked. "Everyone enjoy the party."

Everyone in the party started to dance as Esme turned on the music. Food and drinks were passed around as they danced. I was about to sit down when Jacob came up next to me, would you like to dance?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." I took his hand as he led me to the center. We both began dancing and he kept tripping over my feet, which made me laugh.

"Ow. Sorry Rose. I need to learn more. I thought I had it…" Jacob looked down and sighed.

I lifted his chin up. "Jake it's OK. All you do is," I put his hand on my hip and grabbed his other hand. "Now follow my feet." He quickly picked up what to do and wanted to take the lead. I let him and he did great. I smiled at him and we danced song after song, until Alice said, "Present time!"

I groaned knowing that this was the time where I would have to open wrapper after wrapper just to get to me gift. I hated it; especially after Bella had gotten cut over one stupid present.

The wolves had put together one gift for me. It was a huge box and once I opened the gift and inside was a wooden wolf. "This is so when Jakey boy is away from you, you'll always have him with you." Collin spoke up and chuckled. "The only difference is, no physical interaction can be made with it." Everyone laughed and Collin winked at me.

I only smirked and moved onto the next gift. It was from my parents. It was a card and inside the card, were two tickets for a cruise to Paris. It was for 3 whole weeks. I smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you guys; I love it!"

The next gift was from Alice and Jasper. It looked like a small box, but inside it fit two dresses. One was black silk that looked look it would could to my mid-thigh, very low-cut. The second was the same one except in red. And the red one had lace on the back of it. I nodded to them. "Thank you both. They're great."

The second to last one came from Bella, Edward and Nessie. It was a small box. Inside it held a ruby necklace, matching earrings and a matching ring. They were beautiful. I hugged them all in a group hug. "I love the whole set. Thank you guys so much! They can match the dress."

The last one to give me a dress was Jacob. He stepped up and gave a small smile to me. "Now I know we haven't dated long at all. And you just recently started to like me and we are now somewhat close. I would like to be closer." Jacob knelt to the ground on one knee and I covered my mouth with one hand and looked around. Everyone was smiling like they already knew about this. "Rose, in reality I've always known there was something special about you. So will you… go steady with me?" Jacob opened the box and I couldn't speak.

Inside nestled in a nice velvet box was a promise ring. I smiled and nodded. "Yes! Of course I will!"

A few seconds later and everyone looked towards the door when they heard something strange. BOOM! The door busted open and in poured 20 vampires, some new and some older. One person from the group spoke. "We are here. Don't let us ruin the fun. We're only, the Collins!" He grinned and yelled, "Get them!"


	10. Anything Can Happen

**Chapter Ten: Anything Can Happen**

Everyone went crazy. Things were being thrown and Carlisle had to scream to get everyone's attention. "HEY! Take it outside! You will NOT ruin the interior of this house!" One of the Collins laughed and grabbed him by the throat and everyone gasped.

I was just about to jump in when Esme's kind soul began to speak. "Let him go. We know why you're here and you can't have here. We can work this out. Please don't hurt him. Let's talk about this outside." After she finished, everyone made their way outside. No one ever dared cross her. Although she was younger than Carlisle, she had a stronger vibe to her. When she spoke, EVERYONE shut up and EVERYONE listened to what she had to say.

Once we were outside, Esme spoke again before anyone could jump into a brawl. "Why did Emmett create you; to kill us? Is that really necessary when he's dead and you are free to do as you please?" She waited patiently for one of the new vampires to speak.

It was a woman that spoke. "Emmett created us?" She laughed and shook her head. "It was Melissa who created us. She never told us to kill all of you, just her." She grinned pointing at me. I let out a growl and Jacob was by my side in a flash rubbing my back and calming me down. She turned back to Esme. "We can't do as we please. She made me the new leader and by looking at her now, I do want to kill her."

"Can't we work this out without death or a fight?" Esme frowned trying to compromise.

"There's nothing to work out. We want her dead and that's what's going to happen. If she doesn't die then I'd have to die and that's not going to happen." She smirked.

Jacob jumped in to talk. "Or no one can die and you can all leave."

"We came here to do a job and we WILL do it." A man stepped forward and growled ready to attack.

"It's fine guys. I have to do this alone." I stepped forward to the woman leader and smirked. "It would be better if I was fighting someone prettier, then I'd have a face to fuck up."

The woman went to grab me by the hair, but I nearly dodged it and grabbed her by the throat. "Don't. Touch. Me." I said throwing her off to the side. She landed on her feet and ran towards me again. As I jumped up high, she jumped as well and kicked me hard in the stomach. I did fall on the floor, but as I got up, I healed quickly.

I looked around for a stick or anything that could be used as a weapon, but as I searched for something, the woman came up behind me and wrapped her arm around my throat. In one swift motion, I could be dead.

"Why are you doing this?" I frowned trying to break free, but she was just a little stronger.

"Because you killed my mother and father! You should pay for the lives of them." She tightened the grip on my throat trying to break my neck.

I bent into the elbow and flipped her over, kicking her face in showing no remorse. "No. You pay for them." I said spitting on her and began ripping her apart. Jasper started a fire and I threw her remains in the fire. The other vampires stood watching shocked.

The man who spoke earlier came forward. "We're sorry. She made us do it. What can we do to make it up to you? Anything?" He pleaded, stepping back as Esme stepped forward.

"The only thing we want you to do is to leave the town and never come back. We can't have you running around killing our humans." She looked around at everyone and nodded towards Carlisle. He nodded back and smiled.

"We don't feed off humans. Melissa told us in order to be more real, she and Emmett fed off animals. So she had us feed off animals to keep us strong, but not as strong as them. They had to keep us in our places." The man quickly spoke again. "But we will leave the town and not come back here again, I swear to you that." He nodded to the clan and they all turned to leave.

Carlisle jumping in and spoke up. "We have a huge house in Australia and it enough that could fit all of you and more. I've heard that Kangaroo tasted better than any other meats."

The clan turned around and nodded. "We appreciate that." As Carlisle began to discuss the arrangements, the wolves and the Cullens all went into the house to finish the party.

Jacob hugged me tight and frowned. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you too bad? I wish I would've stepped in and…"

"Jake! I'm a vampire remember, nothing can hurt me. I can handle myself. It's you I'd have to take care of. It's over and that's all that matters."

Jacob nodded and hugged me tighter. "I know I was just worried and all. It was your birthday and those blood… people ruined your birthday." He frowned and nuzzled his nose into my neck.

I smiled and looked at everyone; they were all staring at me like I was crazy. I dropped my smile. "What?"

All the wolves quickly said their goodbyes and left the premises as fast as they could. Bella had wide eyes and took Nessie's hand, said their goodbyes and they left. Alice and Jasper smiled politely and winked at Jacob. I looked curiously at Jacob and he only shrugged. Edward smirked and curved up one side of his mouth.

"You better be good to her Jacob. She deserves the best." Jacob nodded and smiled giving Edward a handshake and pulled him into a manly hug.

Edward accepted and then walked towards his cottage. "By the way, I kinda told everyone what you were thinking Jacob, that's way they all left."

"Thanks man. I owe you one." I looked between my brother and Jacob and shook my head. I don't know what they were talking about and I was afraid to find out.

Jacob took my hand as everyone cleared out. "Rose, thank you for trying out a wolf like me." Jacob smiled and walked out the door of the house. I looked at him curious.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought as a second gift I'd build you something. I hope you like it." He led me to the forest. "Wait here. Get on my back when you see me." I watched as he walked behind the bush and shifted into a wolf.

He stepped out and I climbed on his back. We rode off into the distance and about 25 miles later we came to an open field. In the center of the field was a brick house and a small pond and garden. It looked like a dream house.

"I built this while the guys were setting up for the bon-fire and then I finished it when you were in the white room at Emily's. I told her to not let you leave the house, so you wouldn't find this. I always kept you away from this house too. I know it's not much, but this house is yours. It's on the borderline of the vampire and wolf territory, so if you want to come see me, it's the same distance as wanting to go and see your family. So…" Before he could finish I pressed my lips to his without hesitating. I bit his lower lip, careful of my fangs and he pulled me closer against him.

"I love it Jake. It's great, for a dog." I laughed and he smiled.

"I'm glad my bloodsucker loves it." I smirked and walked towards the house. I felt dampness between my legs, but I knew if I had sex with him before I ate, I don't know what could happen. I looked down at Jacob's pants to see a tent and he tried to not care.

As I stepped in the house, I saw a wooden living room with a fireplace, a tiled down kitchen with a stainless top stove, refrigerator, microwave and sink. As I walked down the hall and opened the door, not only did I see all of my boxes of things being packed here, but also lime green walls, a big king size bed, a Jacuzzi in the middle of the floor and the closet was full of my clothes and shoes. The bathroom was light blue with a tub, almost the size of the bed. The house was amazing and big. As a vampire I shouldn't care where I lived, but living here matters and I know I'll love it here. I know the bed and most of the objects in the kitchen will be for Jacob when he comes over, but the thought of him coming over to MY new house sent tingles throughout my body.

"I really do love everything about it Jake." I kissed him again and smiled. "It's literally perfect. Thank you so much, this is the best birthday present ever!"

Jacob nodded and hugged me. "It's about to get better." As he stepped forward and tilted my head back he kissed me neck up and slowly. This sent new and different tingles down my body to my core. I began to moan as he began to unbutton my shirt and slid it off my shoulders. I couldn't wait any longer, I need this man now.

I ripped off his shirt and bared his chest making him smirk and grin. I threw his shirt in a pile on the floor kissing his chest. I figured I'd make it fun for him and I began to kiss my way down stomach and past his navel. I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulled them down his legs and tilted my head to the side. _I thought he was wearing shorts before?_ Jacob picked me up and threw me over his shoulder almost running to the room.

He tossed me on the bed and I growled playfully at him smirking. He slid down my pants and kissed the insides of my legs making me crave more. He slowly, but surely, slid down my panties and slid the tip of his tongue across my slit. My body ached for his touch. He reached up and grabbed my left breast flicking his finger across the nipple making me moan. Once he tasted me, he needed more because he flicked his tongue over the clit making more juices. I reached down to grab his dick and he moved away from me.

"Your birthday, your loving."

I groaned. He went back to work moving two fingers deep inside of me as I called out his name. He grinned and flicked his tongue faster against my slit. He moved his fingers deeper and rougher. _How did he know I liked it rough? I thought he was a virgin._

"Jacob, come here. Please let me make love to you tonight." I moaned pulling his face up towards me.

Instead of seeing the handsome face who I could actually call my boyfriend. I saw something that made my stomach churn.

"Who's Jacob? That mutt Bella's been fucking?" I head his laugh and gagged. I tried to pull away, but there was no escape. "I'll come back for you baby. You may think I'm dead. Ha. I'm coming any day now. Be prepared. You think you killed my only clan of vampires, think again bitch. Things are just starting to get heated."

With his fangs bared he bit into my neck and made me scream the pain and agony brought me back to the battle. I glanced up and I saw blood surrounding me in a puddle and all over the yard; a huge fire with body in it were burning and Carlisle was beside me in a flash. "Rose? Rose? Can you hear me?" I looked down and I was missing an arm and a leg.

"Yeah… What the hell happened?"


	11. Should've Let Me Go

**Chapter Eleven: Should've Let Me Go**

Carlisle picked me up and moved me into the living room, away from the pain, the gore and the blood. It made me sick to my stomach. I wanting to throw up, but I couldn't, I only choked up more blood. Carlisle held my hair away from my face and rubbed my back looking up at Alice.

"My vision was wrong… I thought he wasn't sending them until ton…" Alice began staring at the floor.

"Shhh. It's ok." Esme came up behind her and rubbed her back. "None of us knew. He must have did that on purpose."

"What happened? Where's Jake?" I winced in pain as I tried to sit up and look around. Carlisle had now disappeared into his study to grab a couple tools.

Edward came in through the front door and sighed. "Rose… Don't worry; the wolves took Jacob home to calm him down. He wasn't hurt too badly. He has a sprained wrist from punching every damn vampire he saw. When the leader of the clan was trying to break your neck, Bella took Nessie home and made it safe. Jacob was about to save you when the woman clearly stated, 'I don't want her dead, I want her to feel the pain I did when I lost Emmett.' That's when she ripped you apart… I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, we all tried, there were vampires hiding between the trees and kept pouring out…"

I closed my eyes and tried to picture all of this. _I thought it ended well. Why did it have to be a bad dream? Why did I even dream, I thought I couldn't?_

"Rose, normally you can't dream. It wasn't actually a dream at all. It was your imagination gone wild. It was a nightmare and when something bad happens to a vampire, they nearly have their vampire life flash before their eyes. I know this is a lot to take in, but they all died, and everyone's safe. You're alright." Edward moved out of the way as Carlisle came back in with my arm, leg and his tools for healing me back together.

"Nightmare? But I saw him… He's not dead, he's coming for me. He swore it." I saw Edward freeze and glance at me.

"What did you say?" Edward looked panicked and I knew… Edward and Jasper didn't kill him; he was still alive and coming for me.

"He's coming and he said soon." I looked worried as Carlisle was stitching me together.

Carlisle began to speak. "Rosalie, he did not die when we told you he did. If he does come, we will be ready I promise you that. We told you that because we banned him from the vampire side of the line, if the wolves see him, he's their problem. You'll be OK." Edward somehow relaxed and nodded towards me.

"Can I call Jake?" I asked them. I didn't care who got me the phone, as long as I talked to him.

"Wait until I'm done stitching you up sweetie; it won't take long."

I nodded. I was used to Carlisle stitching me, so the pain didn't hurt as much. He stitched my knee from when I first hunted and I cut myself really bad. Also, a knife cut that I got when I was stabbed.

Edward walked out of the house, I was assuming to go home and Alice went upstairs, which I assume to talk to Jasper.

"Carlisle, what if he does come here with another clan, will we be able to take him… Or will one of us die, like I almost did."

"Rose, let's get one thing straight," Carlisle was now talking to me face to face. "You did not almost die. It may seem like that, but you didn't. If she killed you, I can guarantee Jacob wouldn't forgive anyone of us and would probably go ape shit and kill all of us. If Emmett did happen to come here and with another clan no less, we wouldn't invite the wolves, because it's a family issue and now that I've seen how crazy they can get after a real fight, I would HATE to see one of them fuck up and get them killed. I know Jacob loves you, but you need to realize, that he would die for you, and we can't have that because then it would be some Romeo and Juliet thing, where then you would kill yourself, and Jacob would really be alive and then see you dead and die himself and NO. It can't happen. US as a family will keep you safe and if all ends well you and him and be reunited and go on that trip together."

I started to laugh. "OK OK! I get it; I just don't want you guys dying for me either. I love you all too much too."

"Rosalie, the one thing you have to see is, we are family and I know if one of us were in danger, you'd want to help out a lot too…"

"That's different I…"

"How is it different?" Esme jumped in. I didn't even realize she was still standing there and Carlisle finished stitching and I was almost back to normal. Carlisle and Esme sat down next to each other. "Rose, no one can endanger you. You are our family and without you, we are not a whole and we need you. You can't say you'd help us and not expect the same in return." Esme frowned and reached over to hug me.

I looked down. "I know Esme. It was just a question and it kind of scares me that he's trying to haunt me now. Does that mean that Melissa is still alive too?" A shiver ran down my back as Esme sat back and looked at Carlisle not sure of the answer.

Carlisle answered quickly. "No, she is dead. For sure she died. I killed her with my own hands, I promise you that Rosalie. The only one that I was unsure about until Edward said something was Emmett. But that should be over soon too."

I nodded, a little relived that it's only one person and maybe a clan to worry about. "Do you really think Emmett could create another clan by himself?" I bit my lip.

"Honestly I don't know, it depends on if he has some help, which I don't think he has. But let's get off the subject. I don't like talking about him because it could jinx…"

"Jinx what old man? My showing up? You fucking scared of me?" There he was when we all turned around. It sent shivers down my spine just looking at him. Carlisle was at his feet.

"I thought we banned you from here. Leave now or…"

"Or what you'll remove me? Fuck you, I'm going nowhere without my woman." He took a step towards me and Edward was behind him in a matter of second, but was too slow because Emmett swung around and pinned him to the wall. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I've drunk new vampire blood and feel fucking amazing." He let out a smirk and winked at me and I felt sick to my stomach.

"You fucking touch her and I'll kill you. With me own hands. I gave you one chance and you broke it."

"Hell yeah I did. I'd go through fire and hell to get her back."

"Prepare for hell then." Edward took his head in both of his hands and was about to twist.

"WAIT!" I knew what I needed to do to get him to leave the family alone. I didn't want him dying by anyone else. I took a deep breath. "I'll go with you. Let him go…"

Emmett turned to me and growled. "Tell the truth Blondie. I want no mistake this time."

I took a step forward and felt Carlisle's hand on my arm in a tight grasp. "You are going nowhere!"

"Carlisle let me go! I am going to save you all. Don't try to stop me." I frowned and smiled towards Emmett. "I love him. He's my bear. I can't let him leave without me. Not again. He messed up, but I know he loves me." I shook Carlisle's hand off my arm and walked up to Emmett kissing him on the mouth. He let Edward down and deepened the kiss. He was about to tear off my clothes here until I stopped him. "Somewhere private I winked at him and smiled nibbling his lower lip." Emmett grabbed my hand and ran out the door, because of the wind and how fast we were running, I heard Edward barely stop the parents. "She's in love. Let her be…" That was the last I heard, now it was only wind and I saw Emmett grinning.

"I'm so sorry Rose. My Rose!" Emmett chuckled and squeezed my hand lovingly.

"Right here," I screamed so he'd hear me, pulling his hand. "I can't wait much longer.

I pushed him against the tree kissing his neck and he tore off my shirt and bra leaning down to suck on my nipples. "Oh god how I missed these." I moaned and nodded.

"Oh yes!" I tore down his pants and grabbed his dick rubbing the tip with my finger. I bent down and took his balls in my mouth and massaged his dick with my hand, until I switched and took his dick in my mouth completely and massaged his balls. I knew the quick way to make him cum.

"Mm Rose. I love you too much. Never leave me." He rolled his head back and I sucked him harder and flicked my tongue over the tip.

Once he was close I sat up and growled taking his head in my hands and smirked. "I knew I could get you weak you fucking prick. You are an ungrateful bastard and I wished I'd left you to die with that bear. Fuck you and Melissa and all your damn bitches. I fucking hate you. You should've let me go!" He gasped and as he came I twisted his head off. I started a fire with two sticks and threw his head into the flames. I tore his body apart piece by piece and threw them in the flames. I also threw his clothes into the flames and brushed my hands together. No more Emmett and no more Melissa. This world was a good world now. I put on my clothes and fixed my hair and smiled, much better. Now time to go home. I started to walk back home to inform the family what had happened.

On the walk back, I thought I would stop by and see Jacob first. When I got to his village I went up to his door and knocked. A man came to the door in a wheelchair and I knew it was his dad, Billy.

"Hey is Jake here?" I tried to ask in a nice way.

"No, I'm sorry he's with Nessie at the cottage. Is there something I can help you with? Can I take a name?"

I quickly ran off into the woods and hurried over to the cottage. I ran as fast as I could, dodging trees and branches as I ran. I nearly tripped over a log, but balanced myself and kept running. I had to get there soon before something bad happened. What if Bella is gone and he's home alone with her? Maybe he only went there to look for me because he thought the Cullens would hide me there. I started to slow down, but once I got pretty close I heard it. Something I never wanted to hear in any of the years I lived.

"Mm baby. Faster please! Harder! I love you so much. I need you as much as you needed me." Nessie cried out and I heard moans coming from him in the cottage, I growled and ran up to the door furious. As soon as I opened the door and glared inside I jumped back shocked at what I saw…


	12. My Bitch

**Chapter Twelve: My Bitch**

I gagged and bumped into the door behind me. Nessie screamed and a male voice came through. "Hey! Shut the door!" He growled.

I ran out the door as Nessie scrambled to get up and follow me. "Wait! Aunt Rose! Don't tell anyone please. I was only curious. I just wanted…"

"Nessie just go inside to Seth. And get dressed, when I get home I'm sending your parents' home to keep an eye on you. At least I warned you. I won't tell them what you did. I promise."

"Thank you." Nessie went back in the house. I started to walk back to the Cullen house and bent my head down. Too much was happening all at once. My head was spinning. But walking to the house, made me realize how grateful it was that I didn't find Jake in the room with Nessie. I sighed in relief and began to run.

As I got on the front steps I heard the whole family trying to calm down Jacob as he was arguing with Edward about why he didn't stop me from going with Emmett. I flinched when I heard Jacob's heart beating three times faster than usual. I could tell he was scared, or at least worried.

"Edward… Please let me go." He growled. "I have to find her! I need to know she's OK."

"Why don't you believe me, Jacob? I heard her thoughts. They read loud and clear that if anyone harms Emmett, and makes him feel like shit, it will be her. She can take care of herself and she plans on, now don't get pissed off, but she plans on seducing him to make him weak and everyone as witness to their marriage would know that it would work."

"WHAT?" Jacob screamed. I watched as he stood up and everyone was holding him down. "No! I don't think so!" It was then that I came through the doors and screamed.

"I'm here! It's OK, I'm here!" I stared at Jacob as he stared at me. He broke away from the crowd holding him down and marched towards me. He looked angry, but I quickly stood my ground, lifted my neck up and smirked. "Quit yelling at Eddy, Jake. He did what I told him to." Speaking to the family now, I continue. "He is dead. I made sure of it. I'm fine, he didn't touch me AT ALL, so no more noise. And uh, Edward, Bella, you might want to go home. Nessie's lonely." I stepped forward and hugged Jacob, as they ran home and left the scene.

"Rose… I could've helped. I told you I'd help you." Jacob held me tightly against him.

By this time Alice and Jasper left the room to go to their room. Esme and Carlisle left to Carlisle's study and it left just Jacob and me.

"I know Jake." I rubbed his back and kissed just below his ear. "I just wanted to make sure that I made him suffer, for making me suffer. I was hurting and now I feel better. Next time you can be with me." I smiled softly.

I felt Jacob move closer to me, pushing me backwards up against a wall. "As long as you promise that I can be with you every minute or every day and every year." I nodded and kissed him deeply. I let his tongue creep into my mouth and explore every inch of it. I chased his tongue back into his mouth and I explored him. He tasted so good. I moaned against him and held his body closer to mine.

I felt his excitement growing and I began to feel my own excitement in my pants growing. This was a new feeling. Emmett and I only had sex; there was no love, no passion. Just lust and want, with Jacob, I felt more. Not exactly want as much as it was need. I needed this man soon or I was going to lose it.

"Rose." Jacob said in between breaths and kisses. "I need you here and now. Is there someplace besides your room we can go. It will remind you of him too much."

I nibbled his lip and slowed myself trying to think. "Why not your house, your room?" I shrugged and pressed myself hard against him.

Jacob only nodded and picked me up moving outside quickly. "If I shift we can move faster." He said as I bit his neck making him squeal.

"Then hurry." I licked the side of his neck and jump out of his arms. He shifted quickly, tearing through his clothes and shredding them. I followed him closely as I ran to his house.

I heard him groan as I unbuttoned the top button of my shirt and smirked. I winked at him and tried to race him. He beat me to the end of the woods and shifted again. He was behind a tree and smiled. "Want to check to see if my dad's home?"

"He is. I went to say hi earlier, and you weren't there." Jacob raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Would you just go check again, he loves to go fishing with Charlie and Sue."

I nodded and stormed up to the front door knocking loud enough for anyone to hear and waited. No one came to the door. I turned in Jacob's direction and shook my head, indicating that no one was home. I turned back to the door and in an instant Jacob was behind me breathing on my neck and I felt the heat of his body as it edged closer to mine as he turned the door handle and the door swung open.

"We don't keep the door locked. No one breaks in around here, it's a safe neighborhood." He smirked as he grabbed my ass. I tried to turn to face him, but he kept me in my place and walked inside his house. He was behind me the whole time, until he finally got in front of me and went towards his room.

_This is it. I'm going to fuck a mutt. The new boyfriend if that's what you want to call him._ I sighed in relief that Emmett was gone and I could try being happy again. As I stepped in Jacob's room, I realized how small it was and tried to stifle a laugh.

"What is it Blondie?" He shot me, not a glare, but a very sexy smug look.

I was the one that glared at him and stepped up to him and pushed him against the wall. "Nothing, mutt," I smirked kissing his lips deeply.

He reached behind me to cup my ass and lift me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around him and sucked on his bottom lip, as he flipped me over and got on top of me. He unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and wiggled his eyebrows. "What have we here? I believe you have been teasing me with these." He winked and brushed both tips of my nipples.

I arched my back deep in lust and pulled his body down hard on me and kissed his collar bone. I felt as he kissed back and sat up a little to trail kisses down my neck and in between my breasts. He stared at the bra I was still wearing and tore it apart with his hands. He bent down and kissed each breast taking each one gentle in his mouth. He twirled his tongue over and over the tip making me want to touch him even more, but he grabbed my hands in one hand and the other hand trailed from my chest down to unbutton and unzip my shorts. He pulled them down without any help and moved his tongue trailing down my stomach and across my navel. I was twisting and turning aching to touch him and tease him.

"No baby. You will have to wait your turn." Jacob grinned and continued his trail. As soon as his tongue reached the edge of my panties I arched my back in need. He bit the end and slid them down my legs, with his teeth and kissed all the way up my leg, to the inside of my inner thigh and back down my other leg. He chuckled when I whined and finally gave me what I've been waiting for.

When his tongue first entered me I thrust against his mouth, his free hand kept me from moving as he circled the clit over and over again in such a slow way. I moaned out his name and he continued. He began to suck on the lips gently and plunge his tongue deep inside me, tongue fucking me as I tried to break loose of him. He sucked on my clit and that did it. I been to cum and he quickly lapped up the juices moaning himself. I finally broke free and pulled him up my body, I flipped us over to where I was on top. I smirked and winked at him.

"Your turn baby and don't you dare move." He nodded and then laid back getting comfortable. I slowly kissed my way down his chest and began to sucking each one of his abs. He closed his eyes and I worked my way down, kissing his navel and then I trailed my tongue the rest of the way down until I met his dick with my mouth. I heard him groan a little, and I smiled to myself. He was shaved and clean, and he actually looked big, Emmett on the other hand, never shaved and he kept the hair to make him look bigger.

I began to suck the tip of his dick, while moving my hand to his balls. I took him deeper in my mouth, making sure to massage my tongue against his manhood, while bobbing up and down. He really seemed to like that. I took his dick completely in my mouth and massaged his balls gently and moved my head a little faster. He groaned and began to arch his back himself.

I took his dick in my hand and began to suck on both balls and that almost made him come undone, he grabbed my arms and pulled me up flipping me on my back.

"If I cum, it'll be inside you miss." Jacob said never missing a beat. I smiled at him and smacked his ass hard.

"Then take me. I'm yours." Jacob grinned and lowered his dick inside me, I could tell it was his first time and he wanted to go hard and fast, as most guys did. "It's OK Jake. You can go faster, I'm not a virgin, it won't hurt me, and it'll only increase the pleasure."

Jacob nodded and began to go twice as fast, plunging in and out of my body. I moaned and he closed his eyes tight, I knew he was close. I flipped us over one last time to finish it and he only groaned as I began to take control and ride him. I moaned as his dick hit the g-spot in my body.

"Harder, faster…" I heard Jacob call out as I began to really move him in and out of me, I rode him just like a vampire should fuck a human to give them the most pleasure and just as I thought; he came. It triggered my cumming as well. I laid my head against his chest.

"Rose… Please don't leave me." Jacob said as he was trying to calm his racing heart.

"Never Jacob… You're my mutt." I laughed softly. "My dog; my wolf," I smiled at him.

"And you're mine. My Blondie, my everything," He grinned and winked, like he just thought of something.

"What?" I smirked.

"Nothing… Nothing at all," He sat up and I pulled his body back down next to me.

"Tell me or I'll get you." I began to lift my hands in the motion to tickle him.

"I was just thinking. You're my bitch," Jacob laughed hard and fell on the floor laughing so hard.

I growled and tackled him tickling him. "I don't think so. You're MY bitch." I laughed and kissed him hard.

"Yes I am." Jacob nodded kissing me back.


	13. Best Day Ever

**Chapter Thirteen: Best Day Ever**

I watched as Jacob slept, he was just so cute. I moved a piece of his hair from his face and kissed his forehead. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms. I stood up and thought about what I could eat. I walked into his kitchen and realized that he couldn't have anything that I would like to eat here. I groaned and turned towards the door. _I'll be back in an hour; I think he'll be fine. Right? Right!_

I ran out of the house and went into my special feeding spot; where I killed Emmett. I smirked and stayed low hearing a deer about a half a mile to my left. I charged him and jumped on top of him biting deep into his throat. I began to drink and drain him. I dropped him and heard a noise to my right.

"Hey." A familiar voice called out to me.

"Hey." I smiled and walked over to Jacob and reached out to hug him.

He gave a small smile and hugged me back kissing my neck softly. He picked me up in a bridal style and began walking towards my house. I hardly even noticed because I was staring into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I almost thought you left me." He chuckled feeling silly. I only shook my head and laughed.

"Why would you think that? Sex drains the energy in me and makes me very hungry." I smirked and winked at him which caused him to open his mouth and give me a big grin.

"Well did you get enough to eat or did you want more? Because I can let you go if you want."

"Of course I'm done. I don't want to be anywhere else right now. Well besides in your bed again." I let out a low growl and smiled when I felt him stop in his tracks to stare at me.

"I want that too. But I have a surprise for you." I quickly thought of my day dream and jumped out of his arms, pushing him away.

"What's wrong Rose?" He asked frowning at me as I sat down on a log.

"I just have to sit here for a while OK?" I took a deep breath and gave him a small smile.

He frowned and sighed. "If you don't love me just say so…" He began before I turned his way and gasped.

"Don't love you? Jake, I do love you. I just had a nightmare… But Emmett's dead now so I guess it's OK." I thought quickly and nodded in approval. _Maybe it's not even what I think it is anyways!_

"You sure? I don't want you to hate me for it and regret it." He looked over my face intently looking for any sign of disapproval. I only smiled.

"Let's go." I placed my hand in his and began to walk in the direction of the woods.

"Where are you going?" He asked smirking in amusement.

"Going to my surprise?" I smiled and looked in the direction of the cottage in my dream. When I looked back at Jacob, he was kneeling on the ground and holding out a box. He must have done that with one arm, because I was holding onto his hand still.

"Rosalie, don't worry, I know this is kind of soon, but I talked to you parents already." He smiled and winked. "Rose, I promise to love and to hold you, to keep you safe from danger and to be with you always. To never cheat on you, use you, hurt you or cause you any kind of pain. Will you marry me?" He waited what seemed like a lifetime, I was frozen on the spot.

I nodded and gave a big smile. "Yes! I will Jake!" I jumped on him and when he showed me the ring, I nearly fainted. It was a big rock, the size of a grape, and it had two small diamond hearts on either side of it. I kissed him hard and he held me close to his body never wanting to let go.

The next month everyone was gathered around from different countries in the backyard of my house. Different wolf packs and vampire clans were separated by an aisle which was meant for the bridal party to walk down.  
On the left stood Nessie as the Maid of Honor, Alice, Esme, Bella, Leah and Emily as the bridesmaids. On the Left stood the groom himself, Seth as the Best Man, Jasper, Paul, Edward, Sam and Embry as the groomsman. Billy chose to be the one to marry us, because he knew how and he didn't want to spend the extra money on a pointless and needless person. The music began to play and Claire began to walk throwing flowers at the crowd instead on the ground which made everyone laugh. Quil quickly jumped in and walked her down showing her how to do it properly and blushed.

Everyone stood up and smiled as they saw me walking down the aisle with my dad. He truly was the one person there for me when no one else was, I loved him so much. Once we got to Jacob, he kissed my cheek and smiled at me; he gave Jacob the 'you better not fuck this up' look and turned to sit down on the front row. Jacob only nodded and held my arm as I turned to face him. Billy began to read his speech and Jacob whispered that I looked beautiful. I smiled and nodded saying that he didn't look bad himself. Once the process was started, we gave each other the rings and said our 'I Dos'.

Once Jacob leaned forward and kissed me and everyone clapped, we knew at that moment we were bonded to each other for life. We greeted everyone who came and nodded at the ones that Alice invited just to be nice. She invited the Volturi, but after the battle, they seemed to have changed their ways a little and became a little nicer.

I looked over and saw Jane harmed a vampire who grabbed her ass. She grabbed his neck and twisted it to the side killing him, and then she began a small fire, ripped him to pieces, threw him in and quickly put it out before anyone could see. She looked up and saw that I was looking at her and winked, putting her finger up to her mouth and saying 'shhh' before turning to walk away. OK so they haven't changed THAT much.

Everyone began walking towards the cliffs for the reception. There was lots of food and blood to go around. Everyone danced and showed off their crazy moved. Quil did the moonwalk, while Claire turned around in a circle and acted cute. All the couple danced together except for Jacob and me.

The floor was cleared off and it was time for the bride and groom's first dance together as husband and wife. Jacob held my waist and I grabbed his shoulders and we danced to 'A Thousand Years'. When the song ended everyone clapped and Carlisle came up behind me and offered to have the next dance, I excepted and dance a song with him.

We talked about life and how he was proud of me moving on from Emmett. I loved him and he loved me. Eventually everyone else wanted to dance with me and the floor got pretty crowded. As everyone was dancing I felt overwhelmed. While dancing with Edward and talking to him about protection and not getting dog cooties, Jacob walked up to me and offered to take me back to the table after the song was over.

I turned back to my husband, nodded following him to the table and pulled him towards me so I could kiss him again; he obeyed and leaned down smirking into my mouth. "Save it till the honeymoon baby." He winked holding me tightly not wanting to let go just yet.

Carlisle and Esme walked over, to give their congratulations. "Our wedding present to you is an island that you can now called 'Isle Rosalie'." Esme smiled and gave me a big hug. "Carlisle found it just last weekend and though it would be a perfect place for you two to escape if you need to. Just like Carlisle and I."

"Thank you! You guys mean the world to me!" I smiled hugging them tightly. Jacob hugged them back and was speechless.

It was cake time and everyone knew it, I figured one piece wouldn't kill be and as I cut into the cake to feed it to Jacob, as he fed me a piece at the same time, we both threw it in each other's faces making a mess. Everyone laughed and clapped. We eventually ate the cake off our own face and cut everyone else a piece.

Once everyone got a piece of cake in their hands, Jacob pulled me off to the side, behind a tree. "Now I can give you my present." He began getting undressed and I quickly stopped him.

"Hey now! 'Save it till the honeymoon'." I joked mimicking his voice from earlier.

"Rose, when I shift jump on my back OK? I want to give you ride somewhere." I only nodded and he continued removing his clothes, I stared at him and bit my lip. This man was mine. Mine to love, to hold, to fuck, and to make love… Mine!

Jacob was completely undressed and shifted. I got onto his back and he took off deep into the forest. I stared at his fur and licked my lips; I couldn't wait until the honey moon. Once Jacob began to slow down, he whined for me to get off. I followed his orders and shifted again to where he was naked again and covered my eyes.

"Now if you don't love it, you can tell me OK?" I nodded and we seemed to walk for about a mile before he uncovered me eyes and showed me what my surprise was. Here I stood in front of not a cottage, but a house. The trees were cleared out perfectly and formed a perfect tunnel for our house. It looked bigger than the one in my dream and I feel in love with it more.

"Jake… outside its perfect, I'm ready for the inside!" Jacob laughed and took my hand inside the house. Inside was beautiful; it reminded me of a perfect ending to a fairy tale. I finally had my prince charming.

I looked in every single room and hugged Jacob tight when I came out of the bed room. All of my things have been moved to the bed room and I loved it. His things were moved there too, so it already looked as though we lived there. I went over to the fridge, one last thing to check out, and it was perfect. There was blood inside the fridge already and I turned to Jacob.

He coughed. "Uh, Carlisle helped me with that." He finally chocked up. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. I didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I love it Jake. It's beautiful and perfect." I turned to inspect the house one last time.

"Just like you," Jacob smiled and leaned in to kiss my neck. "You're amazing Rosalie, thank you for choosing me."

I shook my head. "Jacob, I didn't choose you, you chose me and I accepted. I love you for it and I'll always love you." I kissed him deeply. I heard a noise crack outside and quickly ran for the door and swung it open; outside stood everyone from the wedding. "SURPRISE!" They all chanted as I smiled wide.

I went around for more hugs and then I saw Edward pull up in a limousine. "Alright kids. Honeymoon time. There will be plenty of time for the new house later." Jacob and I jumped in the back of the car.

"At least I have you all to myself." Jacob whispered in my ear and leaned in to kiss me.

"As long as I have you have life couldn't be any better." I leaned in to kiss him and that was that. That was my best day ever.

~~~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
